Understanding What Love Is
by NashManning
Summary: AU. xxSMITCHIExx They FOUND love in Santorini, Greece... Now they'll UNDERSTAND love in a CRUISE around the WORLD... read and review! thanks! **chapter 39 and up: SMITCHIE LOVE!**
1. Busy Mitchie

**PLOT:** AU. Mitchie and her big brother Jason works for their father's company. Mitchie is always focused and hard-working but her father seems to neglect her always and doesn't see the efforts she puts on their company. Good thing her brother's there to take care of her and who is kind enough to give her the vacation that she badly needs. While on vacation, she meets the guy that would make her realize that no can ever be perfect in career, life and love… xxSmitchiexx

--

**Understanding What Love Is**

By: stupid-cookie-cutter-popstar

**A/N**: you must be wondering why the chapters are short, well, this is one of the stories I call mini series :) so I hope you'll bare with it and I hope to receive reviews from you! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**: Busy Mitchie

"Yes, I know. You have told me those things for like three times this day!" Mitchie called through her cellphone which she held by her left hand to her ear while her right hand was on the wheel of her BMW car. "Lizzie, calm down okay? I am there in five minutes…"

Then she took the phone away from her ear as her secretary continued to ramble about her schedule for the next day. When she realized that it was long enough, she put back the phone to her ear and asked, "Are you finished?"

But her secretary still wasn't so because of irritation, she pretended that there was static, "Bzzzz…. Lizzie… hey, I can't hear you… bzzzz…. Hey, I'll just talk to you at the office… bzzzz…" then she slammed her phone shut.

Then she started to concentrate on the high road she was in. Of all the days that she was going to be stuck on a heavy traffic, it was that day. It was weird since this was one of the few days that she got caught on traffic. Well, New York is a busy place but it wasn't this heavy traffic. And of all the days, it chose the day that she's going to have a presentation with her father, the boss of the company she is in.

Despite being the daughter of the owner of the company, she has to work extra hard unlike her friends who got to their places just because they were sons and daughters of the owner. But she was different, for almost 7 years, her father has treated her differently. She was always neglected and she has to work hard to earn her father's trust on a project or even earn his respect.

After 20 minutes, she got to the office and quickly but still elegantly walked to the halls of her office. It was on the tenth floor where all the executives where in including her brother, Jason.

When she entered her hallowed hall, she was greeted by her friend and assistant Lizzie.

"Mitch! What took you so long?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"What's the rush Liz? The meeting's not for another hour." Mitchie replied confidently.

"Well, if you had been listening to me on the phone, you would have known that your father arrived earlier than expected."

"What?! Alright, no time to grumble. Ready the materials…"

"Hey, I know that you have been working so hard so I have done all the preps all you need to do now is to get to that door and present the best presentation that you have prepared, okay?" Lizzie told her.

"Thanks, Liz, I don't know what to do without you!" She smiled at her and quickly went to the meeting room.

She first took a deep breath and entered the room. Executives including her father and brother were already there. Her colleagues were already there.

"What took you so long?" Her father asked coldly.

"I'm sorry, sir. The traffic was heavy and I didn't know that the meeting was rescheduled." Mitchie explained.

"Stop explaining and start this presentation." Her father called.

Then she looked at her brother and he sent her a smile to comfort her and tell her that its going to be alright. Then she called her colleagues and they started the presentation. They were presenting a proposal of entering in a music company venture. Their company was a company that buys other companies that are bankrupt and sells them again or they could buy the company and help them prosper it again. When the proposal was finished, questions were raised. The presentation was easy, but it was always the post-presentation was hard.

"Mitchie, why venture on the industry and not just buy it? I mean, isn't it much of a hassle to join the very chaotic world of showbiz?" one of the executives asked.

"Sir, the company has potential, and once this venture succeeds, publicity to the company is a bonus." Mitchie answered.

"But that is for the long time process. Dear, we are business minded and we live on the short term basis. And we must be sure of what we are dealing into." Another of the executives added. Then more concerns were raised, some were answered and some were quite true and against the proposal.

Mitchie was silent and she started to get nervous when her father spoke, "Mitchie, are you pushing this through because you wanted this company and you are going to risk millions from the company just because of what you want?"

"No…" but Mitchie got cut by her father.

"I think I have heard enough." Obviously he doesn't want to hear Mitchie's explanation. "Reformat that proposal or just give it up. Meeting adjourned." Then her father stood up and left followed by his colleagues.

Then Mitchie was left there in the room stunned and rejected. Then she quickly ran to the comfort room to cry.

--

**A/N: **Okay… how was it? I hope that you'll review… I know it's short and stuff but I still hope you'll like it… the first chapters are focused on Mitchie but don't worry you'll have smitchie later… so REVIEW! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	2. The Trip to Santorini

**Chapter 2**: The Trip to Santorini

Mitchie continued to cry in front of the mirror. _He hates me. He hates me._ Then she heard the door open and clicked to lock. Then she knew instantly who it was.

"Mitch…" someone called from behind her.

"Jase… He hates me." She replied not facing him.

"No he doesn't" He told her as he looked at her through the mirror and rubbing her back. "Don't you think that he has a point? I am not saying that I am siding him. If you want to have that company why don't you just go to him directly and ask him for it."

"He wouldn't understand. If he even has that slightest concern for me, he would have approved that proposal."

"Mitch, you know dad, he is not really that good in showing his mushy side."

"Jase, what if I just resign?"

"That is the last thing you are going to do Mitchie!" Jason told her. "You are not going to give up okay? You are a strong girl like mom."

"But Jase, I am tired. I am tired of doing everything just to gain his love."

"Don't say that Mitch. Dad loves you okay?"

"Whatever." Mitchie mumbled.

"Okay, I think you just need to relax and get that vacation I have given you as a gift for your last birthday." Jason told her. "Mitch, it's expiring."

"I know. But I have to reformat the proposal. I have still have work."

"Mitch, honey, look at me." Her brother told her as he turned her to face him. "You will go to Greece in three days and get that vacation. You will relax and have fun. And when you come back, you will resume to your work and if needed, I will help you."

"But dad would kill me!"

"Mitch, he can't do that. That would bring much bad publicity to the company." Her brother joked. This lightened her up.

"Alright. Thanks. You always take care of me." Then she hugged her big brother.

"Well, what are siblings for?" He finally ended the conversation.

--

Mitchie was calling her best friend Caitlyn. Then Caitlyn picked up.

"Hey, Mitchie pie. What's up?" Caitlyn called through the phone.

"Cait, are you busy?"

"No. Well, my recording studio is booming and my dad's happy with it so he made me took the month off and asked his people to work for me. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. It is." Mitchie replied sadly.

"Hey, what's with the tone? Was the proposal downhill?"

"Yeah. It was"

"Oh, Mitch! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad…"

"Hey. It's alright. Well, I am already numb with all my father is doing to me. But the thing is I really wanted that company and if only I have the money, I'm definitely going to buy it and make it big again."

"I told you, you can just join me and with your business mind and musical talent, we will have a big company someday."

"Yeah right Cait. As if my dad would allow me to resign. And as he always put it, he is doing these for me to learn."

"Yeah right Mitch, learn huh? Anyways, we got sidetracked, what was your reason for calling?"

"Oh, right, that. Well, since your free for the month, can you join me to Santorini? You know my brother finally convinced me of going since the ticket was expiring."

"Greece? Yeah sure! I would like to have a vacation too!" Caitlyn replied.

"Sweet! I'll buy you a ticket and I'll just call you for further details."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Caitlyn called and hung up.

--

**A/N: **it's so short right? That is why as a treat I'll add the next chapter in a while… :) read and review!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	3. Shane Gray

**Chapter 3**: Shane Gray

It was two days since Mitchie decided to go to Santorini. But before leaving, one of her friends was getting married and she was of course invited. At the reception, she and her friends were complete. There was Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, Jess, Cole, Aaron, Phoebe and the newlyweds Peggy and Justin.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought Mitchie would take the day off just to see us!" Tess joked.

"Tess, whatever!" Mitchie called and they all laughed.

"Yeah. I just missed you mitchie pie." Then Tess hugged Mitchie and they all laughed again.

"So I heard you and Caitlyn are going to Greece tomorrow?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. My brother bought me a vacation for my birthday and since it's expiring I have to use it as soon as possible." Mitchie explained.

"Good thing that thing was expiring and if it wasn't for sure Mitchie would continue to cancel it until she gets old." Phoebe told their friends.

"Hey, I also do other things than working!" Mitchie defended.

"Yeah right Mitch!" Caitlyn added.

Then they continued to chat and talked and then the newlyweds approached them.

"Congratulations!" the friends called to their friends who just got married.

"Thank you thank you!" Peggy called. "Mitch, thank god you are here!" Peggy called and went to hug her.

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world Pegs!"

"Good. Because if you skipped this just because of work, were not friends anymore." Peggy joked. "I was just joking. But you have to quit that job. Dear, you are going to end up living alone!"

"No I won't and I hang out with guys." Mitchie lied.

"Yeah. You do…" Caitlyn told her sarcastically.

"Fine! What's the big deal? I want to work! Is that bad?"

"Well it is when you just do all the time is work and no play!" Tess told her.

"Well, I have to prove something to my father."

"Mitch, he is your father and you mustn't prove anything to him just to gain his respect." Caitlyn told her.

"Okay. Let's end this conversation and this is Peggy and Justin's day, we must celebrate!" Mitchie called changing the subject.

Her friends gave in and they all had fun, dancing and chatting. Then after a few minutes of dancing, they returned to their table and as usual, chatted again.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Sophia?" Tess called pointing at the girl who just entered the reception.

The newlyweds weren't around so they had no one to ask.

"Yeah I guess that's her." Mitchie replied. "Hey, isn't she on rehab?"

"Yeah she was I heard. Her heart got broken." Jess told her.

"By who?" Mitchie asked.

"Shane Gray." Tess simply replied.

"Shane Gray? As in your ex? And Phoebe's ex? And Ella's ex? And Peggy's ex? And Caitlyn's ex?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey I didn't date him!" Caitlyn called. "But yeah, that Shane Gray."

"He's a freak." Mitchie said. "Tess dated him because of a dog. With a walk on the park with her dog and he was also passing by, they got tangled by the dog and fell and then the next day, they were already a couple."

"But he was sweet." Tess added. Then Jess eyed her. "But babe, you are much sweeter."

"Yeah, but in a blink of an eye, he broke your heart and moved on. Well, Phoebe on the other hand was smitten by him because of a bump on the road and her books fell, so he was obliged to pick them up for her. And then they touched skin and then the next thing I knew, they were already dating."

"He was a gentleman!" Phoebe called.

"And gentlemanly he broke up with you and left you to pieces. How gentle!" Mitchie told her sarcastically. "Then there was Ella, got by the guy just because he took a picture of the two of them. Ells, seriously? You dated him just because you two had a picture?"

"Hey, he's so handsome!" Ella said.

"Yeah and like with Tess and Phoebe, the 'it's not you but it's me' line. How cute! And lastly, my dearest Peggy." Mitchie got caught when the newlyweds went to them.

"What about me?" Peggy asked.

"You and Shane Gray."

"He's sweet, a gentleman and an Adonis!" Peggy called.

"Okay. I don't think I have to run down memory lane." Mitchie laughed softly.

Justin was eyeing Peggy now. Then Peggy told him. "Honey, you are more than him and besides, he's my past. But you are my future." Peggy then kissed him. "So what about Shane?"

"Well, Sophia's here. So we got to the Gray matter." Caitlyn told her.

"Oh, well, she just got out of rehab and we got to see her at a mall so it was rude to not invited her." Peggy explained. "So Mitch… what about you? Why didn't you date the guy?"

"Ha! I am not stupid as you. You knew he's a playboy and yet you went on and dated him." Mitchie told them. "and besides, he's arrogant and self-absorbed."

"Well, atleast we were happy for a time" Ella said.

"Wow! Good thing I wasn't here when that guy broke you to pieces!" Caitlyn added.

"By the way, where is he?" Tess asked. "The last I heard he's out of the country."

"I also don't know. Maybe he's still out there somewhere." Ella added.

"I think he's off to some island hooking up with every chick he gets to see." Mitchie ended the Shane topic.

--

**A/N: **there… as promised… the third chapter! Please please review! Love lots, xoxo!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	4. Santorini, Greece

**Chapter 4:** Santorini, Greece

It was the night before the day that she was going to leave New York for a month. Despite her brother's protests of her bringing work to Sontorini, she still brought them. _He wouldn't know anyway._ After packing, she went to bed and waited for the time for her to leave.

At exactly 7am in the morning, she was ready to leave and pick up Caitlyn at her house.

"Caity! I'm here!" Mitchie called through her cellphone.

"Alright. I'm coming down now. See you in a few." Caitlyn replied.

Then they went directly to the airport and boarded. While at the terminal, Mitchie was taking out her work papers.

"Mitch, what are those?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing." Mitchie lied. She knew Caitlyn wouldn't approve of her working at Santorini.

"Well, they look kind of familiar. Mitch, when Jason knew I was coming with you, he asked me to also look out for you. So I am going to do my job and keep you away from work stuff. Okay?" Caitlyn then took away her work stuff and smiled at her.

"Cait…"

"Mitch, hush!" Caitlyn told her as she put her index finger on her lips signaling her to shut up. "This is a vacation so no work, all play! Alright?"

"Can I atleast have my planner back?" Mitchie asked.

"Fine. Just the planner." Caitlyn gave in and gave her the planner.

By 9am, they were already on the plane and left New York and off to Greece. Then by the time Mitchie woke up from her deep sleep throughout the plane ride, they were already at Greece.

"Are we here?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup. The plane just landed." Caitlyn replied. "By the way, a friend of mine will pick us up. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It would be a good thing since I forgot to book us a hotel." Mitchie told her.

"Good. My friend told me that where he was working, there would be a spare room for us." Caitlyn said happily.

Mitchie noticed the twinkle in her eyes. "Cait, is this friend of yours a guy?"

"Yeah." Caitlyn replied.

"You like him do you?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn blushed. "Duh, as if I can hide anything from you, but yes. He's the guy I told you who was almost my boyfriend but since he has to move here in Greece we never got to be together."

"So this is your chance!"

"Whatever Mitch. The guy must have a girlfriend or anything."

"You don't know that for sure. What if he still likes you and was just waiting for you."

Caitlyn just smiled and they boarded off the plane. And by the time they got their bags, they proceeded out of the airport and waited at the car bay.

Thirty minutes has already passed and the people that were with them at the plane were already gone.

"Cait, are you sure that your guy is coming?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. I am trying to call him now. But he can't be reached." Caitlyn replied worriedly.

Then after sometime, a car parked in front of them. Then the window was lowered and there was a guy who called Caitlyn's name.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called. "Mitch, that is him. Comon'!"

"Okay! Coming!" Mitchie called as she got her things and went after Caitlyn and to Nate's jeep.

--

"Hey, where are we?" Mitchie asked.

"This is my best friend's house." Nate explained. He barely knew the guy but as she can see she is liking him because her best friend is quite smitten with him. "He's off wandering somewhere and there's extra room. And then…" Nate opened a window to the east of the house and pointed at a closed restaurant. "that is where I work. That's the Taverna. That is my best friend's restaurant. It's one of the best here in Santorini."

"Then why is it closed?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"He doesn't feel like working today. And that is quite a timing since I'll have time to tour you around." Nate said.

"Don't worry about me. Just tour Caitlyn. I'm still quite tired, I think I'll just grab some sleep first." Mitchie explained.

"Are you sure Mitch?" Caitlyn asked as she and Nate motioned to leave.

"Yeah. Go and have fun." Mitchie called to them. Then Mitchie started to unpack her things. After unpacking, she changed her clothes and got settled at the bed that Nate gave her. She and Caitlyn were sharing one. Then after a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

--

**A/N: **so whatcha think? Well I know it's kind of boring… but don't you worry… the next chapters will be SO SO SO MUCH FUN! :) R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	5. TaeKwonDo

**Chapter 5**: Tae-kwon-do

After a few hours, Caitlyn and Nate weren't back yet. Mitchie started to wake up and open her eyes. Then after sometime, she got startled as she realized that someone, NOT CAITLYN, was sleeping beside her. And much to her dismay, it was a guy!

"AHHHH!" Mitchie shouted. "Who are you?!"

Then the guy got startled and woke up.

Mitchie then kicked him on the side. Then he shouted. Then she kicked him again and again and again.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" The guy called. But Mitchie wasn't still stopping. When the guy was already on the floor, she wasn't still done, she did her best kick of all-time, that won her the best tae-kwon-do black-belter of 2006, a round-the-house kick which took aim on the guy's face.

"OUCH!" The guy finally cried out.

Then she was exhausted but she was still on defense position. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The guy stood up and looked at her as he fixed his jaw. "Who are you?" he demanded back.

Then Mitchie realized something, he knew the guy. He's quite familiar. "Hey! You're Shane Gray!" Mitchie called angrily. He didn't just slept beside her, he even broke the hearts of her four best friends!

"How'd you know me? And besides, that's not the point. I know I am quite popular. But who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"None of your business!" Mitchie spat.

"That was some kick huh?!" Shane glared. "Good thing you're a girl. I don't hurt girls."

"Yeah right. Shane Gray, headline of the year, DOESN'T HURT GIRLS?! Well you don't hurt them physically but you just break their hearts open!" Mitchie called.

"Hey, wait. Are you one of my girlfriends?" He asked curiously. "I'm sorry but I really don't remember you." He told her crossing his arms.

"That is because I wasn't one of those stupid girls who fall for your stupid lines!" Mitchie called.

"So that must be the reason why you are so angry with me! Why? Want me?" Shane smirked.

"Eww!" Mitchie replied. "Even if you are the last person alive, I wouldn't date you!"

"Yeah right! Everybody wants to date me, honey!" Shane proudly told her.

"Well, sad to say, I am not part of that everybody!"

Then after a while, Caitlyn and Nate came back.

"Whoa!" Nate called. "What's happening here?" He asked Shane as Caitlyn went to Mitchie.

"This girl shows up here in my house and then she suddenly kicks me and kick my jaw." Shane explained.

"Well, that serves you right! That is even not enough for hurting my friends!" Mitchie called.

"Well, I never dated you so you have no right to do this to me." Shane told her.

"Mitch, he's right. Stop this defense thing and get over it. You look stupid." Caitlyn told her. Then Mitchie dropped her hands that were on defense as it was also wearing off her energy. "Hey, wait, so this is the famous Shane Gray? All-time playboy?"

"Who are you? And why do you know me?" Shane demanded. "Nate, who are they? You know them?"

"Dude, I told you, my friends from the states are coming here for vacation. I didn't know that you guys knew each other. Well, it seems you're drunk again, so I believe you forgot that they were coming." Nate told him.

"Oh. Right. That, I remembered. It's just that, this amazon attacked me before I can even properly introduce myself." Shane replied.

"Don't even bother. I know you. Playboy! Heartbreaker!" Mitchie spat.

"Don't talk a final talk. I tell you, you are so going to regret not knowing me." Shane teased Mitchie.

"No thanks." Mitchie replied. "Caity! Comon'! Let's go! We can't stay here!" Mitchie called to Caity as she started to get her stuff.

"Mitch? What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked.

"I said we're leaving." Mitchie told her again.

"Mitch, you can't leave, there are too many tourists now, I don't think…" Nate started but Mitchie cut him off.

"Thank you very much for your concern Nate but Caitlyn and I will be fine." Mitchie told him.

"Cait! Let's go!" Mitchie called.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" Caitlyn called after her.

Then Shane called the last time, "Hey, I tell you, you are going to be back here missy!" Then he laughed. He was smitten by the girl. She was beautiful and has a brunette hair. It was long and super straight. She has these hazelnut eyes and she was very different from all the girls he ever met. And it challenged him.

--

**A/N: **so how am I doing? Did you liked Mitchie and Shane's performance? I really love writing this part… it's hilarious… I hope you find it hilarious too… more smitchie love in the next chapters… or smitchie hate? Hahaha! I hope you are loving it! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	6. Finding ShaneyLand

**Chapter 6**: Finding Shaney-Land

Caitlyn and Mitchie stopped at a staircase that was now far away from Shane's house. Everything in Santorini was White and Blue. There were staircases and narrow streets. Donkeys were the means of transportation. _I wonder if the people who ride the donkeys don't fall while heading up through staircases. _Mitchie thought.

"Mitch, why did we left the house?" Caitlyn asked for the nth time.

"Cait, I told you. It's just the first day and that guy and I can't already stand each other." Mitchie explained.

"But Mitch, he owns the place and instead of thanking him, you kicked him!"

"Cait, those kicks were not even enough to repay what hurt he has done to Tess, Ella, Peggy and Phoebe."

"But Mitch, don't you think that those hurts were already way long over. I mean, the girls have moved on."

"I don't care! I just can't stand him. If it will take for many hours to find a place, we are so going to find one!" Mitchie called and stood up. "Common', it's time to finally settle down."

Caitlyn followed her best friend. As they both carried heavy luggages.

After 5 hours of finding a place, they can't find anything. Everything, even those beat up rooms were already taken. It was peak season at Santorini and many tourists were in the place.

"Ugh! I can't stand this anymore!" Mitchie called. It was getting darker.

"Mitch, I think we have reached our limit. If you haven't I already did. So, since your leading skills aren't as good as I can see, I'm sorry to tell you, we will go back to the Taverna." Caitlyn told her.

"NO! Can we look for another hour?! Please?" Mitchie begged.

Caitlyn was thinking and replied, "NO!" she shouted "Mitch, I am stressed out, I want to change and I want to sleep!"

"Fine!" Mitchie pouted. "We're going back, but I am not going to apologize to him for breaking his jaw." Then they head back to Shane's place.

--

Nate was worried sick of Caitlyn and Mitchie. He kept pacing around and around while Shane was sitting on his rocking chair. They were at their patio, waiting for the girls.

"Shane, what will we do? What if they got lost?" Nate asked worriedly. "I mean, Caitlyn told me, she has a poor sense of direction."

"Nate, calm down. They will be fine. Besides, I know the guys around here and I have already warned them. Besides, I think in any time right now, they will be here begging to have a shelter for the night." Shane said confidently. "By the way, what's your deal with this Caitlyn chick?"

"Don't touch her! She's mine!" Nate called to him.

"Hey, hey! Easy buddy! I was just asking. Oh, so you two are exclusive or something?"

"No, not yet. But I hope so. Soon…" Nate rambled. "I don't know! I mean, we have been friends at boarding school but it's different now. I really do like her a lot though."

"Don't worry Nate, I'll help you with that but, you've got to agree with me on Mitchie." Shane told him.

"You know her?" He asked.

"No. I think I know her by name after you told me her name several hours ago. Besides, I dated four of her best friends, how cool is that?" Shane told him and smirked as he went back to rest his head on his rocking chair again.

Nate just shook his head. _This guy is unbelievable!_

--

Then after another hour, Mitchie and Caitlyn found Shane's house, FINALLY! After circling around the streets of Santorini, they had the courage to ask for Shane and luckily everyone around town know him and his Taverna. Nate was indeed right, the Taverna is quite popular. Sadly it rarely opens.

"Shane, you're right. They're back!" Nate called as he saw Caitlyn and Mitchie approaching. Shane took off the hat he put above his face and sat upright.

Mitchie was still under hesitation with the set-up.

"Cait, please, can we just go?" Mitchie asked. She was being dragged by Caitlyn.

"No Mitch! We'll be staying with Shane and Nate throughout this vacation." Caitlyn replied.

"Well, well, well… Look who's back!" Shane triumphantly laughed. "Well? I won't say I told you so. But it's kind of appropriate. I told you so…"

Mitchie glared at him. "Cait, that's it, we're leaving."

"No Mitch! Unless you want to sleep at the streets! Well, I don't." Caitlyn called. "Shane, will you please have us back? I promise you I will protect you from my bizarre of a best friend." Caitlyn pleaded.

"Okay. In one condition." Shane said. Then the two girls looked at him. "Mitchie will apologize to me."

"WHAT?!" Mitchie called. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, you ruined my face that is!" Shane called back.

"That just serves you right!" Mitchie stuck out her tongue.

"Well, she isn't apologetic with those actions, I think, I'm gonna head back to my nice and comfy bed now…" Shane motioned to leave and act sleepy.

Nate was just staring and so was Caitlyn with what happened next…

--

**A/N: **how would Mitchie react? Hmmm… I wonder… please R&R!! Thank you for reading my fics!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	7. Let the War Begin!

**Chapter 7**: Let the War Begin!

"FINE! I concede!" Mitchie called raising here hands up high. "You win. I'm sorry?"

Shane smiled and turned around then acted still annoyed. "Your tone is not apologetic missy."

Mitchie glared. "Don't call me missy!" she demanded. Then Shane frowned. "Alright." Mitchie settled. "I'm sorry…" she sincerely apologized.

"Good missy! Nate, you're in charge make them feel at home. And I am going to have a nice and hot bath." Shane last smiled at his guests and left for his bathroom.

Mitchie glared at him as he disappeared. If looks could kill, he must have been at his funeral by now.

--

The next day, Nate and Caitlyn were cooking breakfast. Then after a few minutes after they started, Mitchie and Shane woke up. They both entered the kitchen at the same time just from different doors. Nate and Caitlyn didn't bother them except saying good morning which the two responded on to.

Then tacos were prepared by Nate on the table while they cooked the extra meat and other stuff for its dressing.

"Hey, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Mitchie asked. Then she saw the tacos that were already prepared previously on the table. "Wow! Tacos!" she reached but Shane beat her to it.

"Sorry missy! I got it first." He stuck out his tongue.

"Hey! I saw it first!" Mitchie demanded. "And don't call me missy! I have a name."

"Oh really?" Shane asked sarcastically while eating the last of the tacos. "I thought introduction isn't needed between us."

Mitchie glared. "Fine! Mister!" Mitchie spat. She can't think of any other thing to call him. The first thing that went out of her mouth was mister…

Shane laughed. "Alright. Since you were good last night. Can we atleast introduce ourselves with each other since we're going to be stuck on the same roof for a month?"

Mitchie's jaw dropped. _The nerve_. "And you've got nerve to make the decisions for me since I was GOOD?" Mitchie crossed her arms. "Well, mister, I'm sorry but I don't play by your rules or anyone's." then she started to head out but Shane shouted something that made her stop.

"Don't worry missy! This playing hard to get is turning me on!" Shane called and laughed softly.

Mitchie turned her heel around. "What did you say? I am not trying to impress you! And for the record, I really don't plan on."

"Really? Then why are you so mad at me? Was it because I dated all your friends except for you?"

"Excuse me?! Are you that self-absorbed that you can't feel my hatred towards you. And that hatred is not about me anything about having feelings for you!" Mitchie spat.

"WHOA! You're fight have gone overboard!" Nate called. Then he shut them both up.

"Yeah. Mitchie, try to relax because that was what we went here for. And Shane, calm down, you really don't want to get wrinkles just by arguing with Mitchie."

Then they both glared at each other and left.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other. "Thank god that was over!" Caitlyn laughed.

"Yeah. I thought world war 3 was about to erupt." Nate added.

Then they continue to finish their taco-making. But they suddenly groaned when they hear Mitchie and Shane shouting at each other again.

--

The next day it was Cold War all over again. Mitchie and Caitlyn woke up early to have a morning jog. Well, the streets at Santorini were quite narrow, luckily the shorelines of Greece weren't that bad at all. After jogging, they head back to the house. Caitlyn went directly to the kitchen to check on Nate's cooking while Mitchie sat on the porch to untie her shoes and wear her comfy flipflops.

"Good morning, Missy." Shane greeted her, he was approaching from the outside, which obviously means he was out also.

"It was until now." Mitchie spat back.

"Oh, early riser, early harasser." Shane teased.

"Learned from the best." Mitchie smirked and went inside the house as Shane followed her.

"Well, you're in a good mood." Shane teased "Not up for long arguments now, missy?"

Mitchie faced him. "Now, now mister. So not giving you the satisfaction of laughing out loud about my so-annoyed reactions to every Shane-Gray-harassment stuff. Now, aren't we having fun?"

Shane just stood where he was as he looked at Mitchie walk away. _The girl now knows how to push buttons._

--

That week, Shane and Mitchie are starting to lighten up with each other, but they're still up for more spat-at-each-other fun moments. Well, they still argue but now over some petty stuff.

"It's a progress now though. I mean no shouting atleast." Caitlyn commented.

"I agree." Nate smiled at her agreeing.

--

**A/N: **how as much as I hate them fighting, it really I think make the story interesting hahaha! Don't worry more smitchie love in the next next chapters :) so watchu think? R&R! thnx

Btw, I might be starting to post a new series when my Christmas break starts maybe two weeks after this week… what do you want? The **cliché high school story of Mitchie and the Connect 3** or the **cliché Mitchie-went-away-since-she's-pregnant-with-Shane's-daughter** story? :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	8. Cease Fire!

**Chapter 8:** Cease Fire!

Mitchie was having coffee at the nearby bay coffee shops. Seeing the sea while she goes through her planner and work papers that she stole from Caitlyn, was quite refreshing. Then somebody she now quite recognizes easily approached.

"Hey, I'm sorry to say but I'm not really up for some arguments this time, mister." Mitchie said right away without even bothering to look up to Shane.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on to. I came here empty handed except for a cease fire." Shane said, sincerely.

This made Mitchie look up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm quite serious. Look, this whole charades of you and me are quite long enough. I mean you like me and you like me…" Shane trailed as Mitchie cut him off with a smack.

"Shut up! I told you, no arguments for today, I'm not up for any of your teasing. And besides I still have a deadline." Mitchie said as she started scribbling on her planner.

"What are those?" Shane asked pointing to the things she were holding.

"None of your business." Mitchie dismissed.

"Well, I guess. But Caitlyn told me you are here for relaxation, but as I can see, that is not relaxation."

"Caity is such a big mouth." Mitchie complained. "Yeah she's right, but I will be much more relax if I get this work done even before I go back to the states."

"Well, since were friends now…"

"Friends? Who told you?" Mitchie challenged.

"Oh. Up for some argument are we? But hey, I know you want to get your job done so let's continue this cease fire and I promise it's for real this time." Shane said with his right hand held up high.

Mitchie smiled at him. "Alright. Cease fire. Besides, I already get drained on the rebut thing." Then they laughed softly.

"I'm Shane by the way." Shane said extending his arms.

"Mitchie" Mitchie replied as she took his hand. Then Mitchie went back to scribbling on her planner.

Shane was really distracted. So he took her planner and started reading it, "What is your plan here in Greece, by the way? Return call to Jason. Rewrite proposal. Plan on what to do on next proposal. Buy souvenirs. Learn History of Greece." Shane then faced her as he closed the planner. "Have you ever tried to live your life without ever having a plan?"

"Are you asking me if I have ever lived a life like you do?"

"You really don't like me do you?"

"It's not part of the plan and I still have many work to do."

"Let me help you enjoy your vacation Mitch."

"Shane…"

"No. You'll spend the day with me."

"No way. I even get puked up by seeing you at home, then now we'll be spending a day together?"

"I thought we're okay? Oh well since you really hate me that much, I'll have you a deal."

"What deal?"

Shane found a blank page on Mitchie's planner and scribbled some words. "I, Shane Gray, won't bother Mitchie Torres any longer or even try to ask her to date if she would just spend the day with me and be happy about it. Signed, Shane Gray. You'll just have to sign there…" Shane gave her the planner and pointing at a black space. "And we have a deal…"

"All right! Fine! I'll come with you. But where are we going?"

"You'll see." Shane said as he pulled her out of the coffee shop and to the place/s he plans on bringing her.

--

**A/N: **yey! How was it? Thank you for reading and writing reviews! The next chapters are more of smitchie love so this is just a teaser :D

Btw, regarding the poll last chapter, I am kind of doing the two plots but I am just asking of what u prefer more so I can focus on it. So since many of you liked the high school theme… I'll get on to that more :D I hope you'll read it! Thanks in advance!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	9. A Day Out With Shane Part 1

**Chapter 9**: A Day Out with Shane Part 1

Shane brought Mitchie to the docks. Yachts and boats, big and small were crowded along the shores of the beach. The open ocean is widely and beautifully seen from where they were standing.

"This is one of my favorite places here in Santorini." Shane proudly told her.

"I can see." Mitchie said. "This scenery says it all." She said admiring the beauty of the place. Then she started taking pictures,

"Give me your camera and I'll take a picture of you." Shane offered.

"No thanks." Mitchie said shyly as she tried to hide her camera. But Shane got the better of her and snatched the camera from her. "Shane…"

"Comon', you smile." Shane ordered her.

Mitchie smiled softly. Then Shane put her camera down and quickly pushed her to the sea.

Mitchie squealed and splashed off the waters. "That's my girl!" Shane laughed and shouted as he joined Mitchie at the sea.

"You idiot! Damn you!" Mitchie called to him angrily.

Mitchie can't help it but actually smile and just let herself have fun with Shane. It was the start though. She told herself she'll let Shane in even just for that day. She splashed water at Shane as Shane also did the same to her.

Shane got hold of her waist and threw her to the water softly and playfully. Mitchie squealed and laughed as they played like children in the water.

--

Then after playing in the water, they went to a nearby house where Shane knew the people and changed into dry clothes. At first Mitchie got shy and just asked Shane that they'll just go back to the house and have their own clothes. But since they were already at the house, the people in it won't let them leave until they are dry. So Mitchie gave in and changed into the clothes that was offered to her by one of the teenage girls in the house. It fit her considering it was from an 18-year-old girl while she was already 23 years old.

At a young age, she already got her degree in Business and got herself a steady job at her father's company. She was one of the best in her class but she really didn't brought out the best since it wasn't really her first love. It was music.

After Shane and Mitchie got dry, they continued their escapade. Shane next brought her to the next town where there was a dry market and shops were all over. On the way they got on Shane's borrowed motorbike and chatted while on the road.

"So Mitchie, why are you having your vacation now? I mean of all those work you have, why not have this vacation on a free day?" Shane asked.

"Because there never would be a free day."

"Ooh… you are still young, why indulge in all these super-adult thing?"

"Why indulge in all these escaping USA when you have a good life back there?" Mitchie asked referring to Shane. She really didn't knew Shane but from what she's heard since they went to the same high school, the guy is from a very rich family. His father is the ex-governor of California and his mother was one of the best Broadway stars there has been.

"Oh, changing the subject. And none of your business." Shane retorted

"So my business is also none of your business." Mitchie said.

"Mitch, I asked first and besides, my question isn't that personal. Okay, I'll just rephrase it. If there would never be a free day, why have it at this time?"

"Fine. Well, my brother bought this ticket for me for my birthday, and he wants me to relax and have fun."

"Good brother. So it's your birthday?"

"No. It was three months ago though. And I know what's your next question so I'll just answer it right away. The ticket is expiring so I have to take it already. It would just be put into a waste if I don't use it now."

"Good thing it was expiring. At least you get to have fun." Then Shane stopped. "Alright, were here."

Mitchie looked around the place and it was jam-packed. Tourists were everywhere and shops were everywhere. Shane then dragged her to the nearest store that was quite amusing. It was a hat store. Different kinds of hats, from caps to fedora hats were on sale.

"Try this on." Shane told Mitchie and put the cowboy hat on hers. Then he took a picture of her. Mitchie smiled.

Then she got this baseball cap and put it on Shane. "No. It doesn't quite suit you. The cowboy hat is much appropriate." Mitchie teased.

"Hey, I look good on anything!" Shane said. Then they started to move to the streets again to look for other shops after Shane paid for the hat on Mitchie's head. Then he put his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie was kind of awkward towards it but suddenly she was fine with it.

"Hey! There's a Greek restaurant. Can we eat? I'm quite starving." Mitchie asked Shane with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." Shane laughed. Then they entered this not-so-fancy Greek restaurant. "Order whatever you like."

"But I really don't know anything that is Greek." Mitchie shyly told Shane.

"Okay, I'll order for you." Shane said. Then he told the waiter, "Well, the lady would have Classic Moussaka with Eggplant and I'll have Spetzofai. And for dessert we'll have Coke." "Coke?" Mitchie asked curiously after the waiter left. "Relax, it's not the drug. It's the greek cream puffs." Shane explained. "Oh. Good thing you told me."

"So Mitch, tell me, what do you really like to do if you are not on the corporate world?" Shane asked her.

"Easy, MUSIC. I'd love to sing and record an album." Mitchie answered him honestly. "How about you?"

"Me?" Shane thought. "I really don't know."

"So is that why you are here in Greece and not at California?"

"Not really. I'm just hiding from all of those shit that is happening to me at home."

"What do you mean? You have good life."

"Yeah. That is what you hear. But that is not what I really feel."

"What do you feel?"

"Mitch, we're not that close yet."

"Right." Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. Then their orders came and they ate joyfully. Mitchie was laughing at every joke that Shane cracked. And Shane listens to every story that she shares.

"Try this" Shane told her as he spoonfed her with his Spetzofai.

"Oh. It's yummy. Thanks" Mitchie smiled.

It was a fun day though, but it was not yet everything that Shane has planned for Mitchie. There was still more to come.

--

**A/N: **so how was it? You see its still part 1 so… there's a part 2 coming up… woohoo! More smitchie love!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	10. A Day Out With Shane Part 2

**Chapter 10**: A Day out with Shane Part 2

After eating, Shane led Mitchie again to the streets. While walking, his hands were around her shoulders again but this doesn't bother her anymore. She was growing to get comfortable with the guy. Then she saw this art shop were they can paint and buy their own painting.

"Hey! I think that's cool!" Mitchie pointed at the shop and grabbed Shane's hand.

Shane followed and they got themselves into some art making. While Mitchie was indulging into all the paints and colors that surrounds her and got to work on her 'painting', Shane on the other hand was up for some sketching.

"Hey, you really like this girl huh?" the owner of the shop asked Shane in Greek.

Shane just shrugged and smiled at the same time and continued to draw Mitchie…

--

After indulging in art, Shane and Mitchie walked again through the streets of Santorini's market. Then they grabbed some ice cream on a nearby ice cream parlor. After Shane got his ice cream, Mitchie told him to taste her ice cream, they had different flavors.

"Taste my pistachio flavored ice cream. It's yummy." Mitchie offered as she put the ice cream near Shane's mouth and he happily obliged.

"Now, taste mine." It was a raspberry. Mitchie did the same. If you would have been a spectator, you would really see them as a couple.

They were both laughing after getting there ice cream. Then they continued to window shop. Mitchie then got indulged in this store full of accessories. Then Shane got inside the store without her noticing it. When Shane came back, Mitchie asked him.

"Hey, where were you?" Mitchie asked as she licked on her ice cream. Then Shane tied something on her wrist.

It was a handmade bracelet with a big star in the middle. "Belated Happy Birthday, Mitchie."

Mitchie smiled and thanked him. Then they walked again and looked at the stores around them. Mitchie bought some presents for Caitlyn and Nate too and also for her friends back in New York.

Then hand in hand, they went to this shop were records from different places were being bought.

"Oh my gosh! It's a record store!" Mitchie pointed.

"I was hoping you'll not see it so it would be our last stop." Shane explained. But since you already saw it, then let's go!"

Mitchie laughed at his gesture and they went inside the store. Mitchie then was looking at the stores' complete collection of The Beatles Band. Shane meanwhile bought them something to eat.

"What's that? Are we allowed to eat here?" Mitchie asked him as he emerged from the entrance door.

"Yeah. I know the owner of the store." Shane winked. "And these are Pita Breads. One of the famous greek food there is."

"Oh. I heard of that. Let me try." Mitchie told him. And he gave him half of his pita. "Yummy." She said even though her mouth was full.

Shane laughed. "Hey. Don't talk when your mouth is full"

Mitchie nodded and just gave him a thumbs up sign. After swallowing her pita bread, she led Shane to the record tester. Mitchie put on the cd player the record she has chosen then she and Shane shared the only headset available at the cd player they were listening on to.

--

After an hour, the two left the store after Mitchie bought every Beatles record that she has not yet bought. Which was a total of one!

"You are not a Beatles fanatic, I can see." Shane said sarcastically as they started to walk of the market again.

"Not really." Mitchie laughed.

Then after some time, Mitchie felt something bad on her stomach.

"What is it Mitch?" Shane asked.

Mitchie tried to answer him but she can't then there it was the reason for her sudden stomachache. POOF!

"Excuse me!" Mitchie called as she ran to the nearest comfort room there was.

Shane then realized what happened and tried not to laugh but he did anyway.

--

**A/N: **guys, I can't thank you more than enough for your reviews! Thank you very much! Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks! So… what do you think? Thanks again!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	11. The Caldera

**Chapter 11**: The Caldera

After Mitchie released everything, she was again back with Shane. Shane was still laughing as they walked off.

"Stop it." Mitchie told him. She was starting to get embarrassed.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Shane tried but he really can't.

Mitchie stopped and pouted.

Shane calmed himself down and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm done laughing." He smiled mischievously.

Mitchie glared at him but resumed walking with him. After a few minutes of walking Mitchie's stomach got painful again. Then she sat on the street as she held on her stomach.

"Mitch, are you okay?"

"NO!" Mitchie called. Then Shane took her on his shoulders holding her legs and her face at his back. "Shane!" She shouted. "What are you doing?"

"When people here gets bad stomach, they are being carried this way."

"Put me down! I am heavy!"

"What are you talking about? You are light as feather Mitch!"

Then after a few minutes of walking, Mitchie dozed off to sleep. But she was still continuing on farting and beside Shane's face! (**A/N**: I love this part)

While walking, Shane met up a seller of jewelry whom he we was friends with. "Is that your girlfriend?" the guy asked in Greek.

"No. But she wants to be." Shane lied. Then smiled to himself as he continued to walk off.

Then he reached the place he wanted Mitchie to see next. He put her down on a bed sheet that he borrowed to a nearby house. "Mitch, wake up, we're here. It's our final stop." Shane whispered to her.

Mitchie woke up and saw Shane. "Where are we?"

"We're at the caldera." Shane told her. Then he pointed to a small volcano at the middle of the sea.

"It's beautiful." Mitchie said. Mitchie wasn't really feeling well but she was trying to sound fine.

Shane felt this so he got the second sheet he borrowed and wrapped it around Mitchie. And he too wrapped himself around her, for body heat. Then as the sun was setting before them, they watched it in the cozy position they were in. People were also around there, the site of the caldera was one of the most famous sites at Santorini.

"Thank you for this day Shane." Mitchie smiled at him.

"Nah. It's nothing." Shane smiled at her.

"So what's up with this caldera, why are people swarming around it?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, aside from it being the best scene here in Santorini, that is also the remembrance of one of the greatest volcanic eruption of all time which created Santorini."

"I see." Mitchie then smiled at him and looked again at the wonderful sight of the caldera and of the setting sun.

--

The day was over for Mitchie and Shane. So they went back to the house peacefully and without a single argument.

"Well, well, well… Look who's back!" Caitlyn called to the two as they approached the house. "Mitch, where were you? Your brother was calling all day!"

"What?" Mitchie called. "I was out with Shane and my celphone was dead battery. Oh gosh, my brother would kill me! I'll just charge my phone and call him." Then she last smiled at Shane and entered the house.

Caitlyn was looking at Shane suspiciously. "You my friend, be careful or I'll kill you if you hurt my best friend!" she told him.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on to!" Shane said.

Caitlyn smiled and followed after Mitchie and so did Shane.

--

That night. The four housemates ate splendidly for the first time ate one dining table.

"OH! I never thought this day would come!" Caitlyn told her friends.

"What Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"This. The four of us eating on one table peacefully. Ever since we got here, all you two do is bicker!"

They all laughed and just shrugged the topic off to forget all the awkwardness and arguments they had. The four laughed their heads off to every joke that the guys would crack and so did the girls. Then Mitchie's cellphone rang.

"Hey, it's my brother. We haven't talk so I'll just answer this." Mitchie excused herself to talk to her big brother, Jason.

"Hey." Mitchie called.

"Hey Mitch. How's Greece?" Jason asked.

"It's fun." Mitchie answered with all smiles remembering her day with Shane.

"I can feel a smile on your face right now. That's good. Where were you later this day?"

"I was with a friend. He toured me around Santorini." Mitchie explained.

"He? You were with a guy? Where's Caitlyn?"

"Jase, easy, he's just a friend. Caitlyn was off with her 'I think soon-to-be boyfriend'" Mitchie told her big brother.

"Okay. I think I don't have to worry about you. So continue to have fun okay? And no work. Okay?"

"Yes Big Brother." Mitchie replied and hung up the phone. Then she returned to her friends and finished their dinner.

--

**A/N: **I get the impression that my weekend is going to be hectic since my dad is visiting here in my college and I have to finish tons of homework so I can get to spend the day with him on Monday :) so I am posting this chapter and post two more later :) hopefully I won't forget! :) R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	12. Stuck in the House

**Chapter 12**: Stuck at the House

The next day, Mitchie woke up late. Then she walked down to the kitchen and found Shane reading a note.

"What's that? Where's Caitlyn and Nate?" Mitchie asked Shane in an irritated voice.

"A note from them. Looks like they took off and went to the other side of Santorini. They will be back in two days." Shane explained.

"What?" Mitchie kind of raised her voice.

"Oh. Someone's in a bad mood." Shane teased.

"Don't start on me Shane or I'll chuck your head off that body." Mitchie told him as she trailed her hand on her head, she was having a terrible morning headache.

Shane just shrugged it off and motioned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, since you are in a bad mood and I really don't want to argue with you, I plan on taking off. Why?" Shane told her.

"Why don't you just open the Taverna so you can atleast help your staff gain some money. With it closed all the time, they are off without jobs." Mitchie told him. She was squinting, obviously she was not feeling well.

"They are free to go whenever they want. And I am not on the mood to open the business. Besides, I just bought it because a friend asked me to. He's off with his 'true love' to Mexico and having their 'true love time'" Shane bitterly explained. Emphasizing on his bitterness to True Love.

Mitchie can't think straight now. She was getting dizzy and then she went off to dim light.

--

Mitchie woke up feeling ill and having the most horrible headache she ever had. When she opened her eyes, it was Shane she first saw.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"You fainted. Mitch, your temperature was too high. You should have told us you were not feeling good." Shane told her.

"I didn't knew too. When I woke up I just feel uneasy." Mitchie said.

"Now, since Caitlyn and Nate are out of reach and they are having their happy time, you are stuck with me. Give me your brother's number and I'll tell him about…" Mitchie cut him off.

"Shane, please don't, he'll just worry. He has too much work to do and besides he also has a family to worry about." Mitchie pleaded.

"Alright." Shane said. "Now lie down again and I'll just get your soup. Don't worry, though I am not that good of a cook since Nate's the one doing the cooking around here, I kind of have friends who know how to cook so don't worry, they taught me well." Shane told her.

Mitchie smiled at him. "Thanks Shane."

Then Shane left and got her the soup. _Who knew, a guy like him has a heart? That must be why he also has many friends around here. He's just a bad boyfriend though._

Then Shane came back and brought her a tray filled with medicine and a bowl of soup. A flower vase with a white rose was also on it. Then he put the tray beside Mitchie and helped her sit up.

"Hey, how'd you know I love white roses?" She asked.

"I didn't. I just kind of guessed based on your personality." Shane said.

"Really? I didn't knew such thing as reading someone's favorite flower ever existed." Mitchie said.

"Don't think about it. Just think of getting well, it's not fun not having someone to bicker with." Shane joked.

"I kind of liking this situation now, your gentleman side is showing." Mitchie stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, you are enjoying this. You must really like me huh? Taking advantage of the situation?"

"Shut up!"

"That's the Mitchie I knew." Shane ended and spoon fed her with the soup he prepared.

"Hey, your soup is not that bad."

"Humble me is showing too." Shane winked and Mitchie just stucked out her tongue lamely.

That afternoon, Shane didn't left Mitchie alone instead he helped her get well. He reminded her of all the medicines she needed to take and made her comfortable.

It seemed Mitchie ate something bad when they went out that was why she had a stomachache which ended to a fever.

When Mitchie was well enough to move around, she and Shane played cards just to ease the boredom.

"Those cream puffs must have triggered my stomachache." Mitchie said as she shuffled the cards.

"How come?"

"I remembered my brother telling me not to eat those because there is something in it that I am allergic to. I forgot what it was but that must be the reason." Mitchie explained.

Shane noted about this and nodded.

"Shane, thank you for taking care of me." Mitchie said.

"It's not a big deal." Shane told her.

"Yes it is. So you can now go since I am already fine. Have fun and hang out with your friends."

"No. I am going to stay here with you. Who knows you'll faint again."

"I am fine now."

"But I don't want to and besides I am having fun with you in here anyway."

Mitchie smiled at what he said though she didn't want to. She was starting to like him but she doesn't want to. _He'll just hurt me like what he did to my friends._

Then after playing cards, Shane and Mitchie slept early, Shane sleeping on the couch inside Mitchie's room.

--

**A/N: **here's my first promise… hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Tnx!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	13. True Love

**Chapter 13**: True Love

Shane woke up early because he was hearing something loud. It sounds like a big SNORE! Then he looked for it and noticed that it was Mitchie!

He looked at her to check and indeed the girl sleeping before him who has an angelic face was SNORING! He tried not to laugh since she might wake up. So he kept his laugh to himself and went outside to prepare breakfast for them.

--

Mitchie kind of woke up late that day, it was already past lunch when she woke up. Shane wasn't at the house. This made her sad but she just shrugged it off. When she entered the kitchen, there was a covered plate with a note on it.

_Hey Mitch, you are quite a sleepy head so I left you your lunch under this note, better eat since you haven't eaten your breakfast. Shane_

_PS. By the way check your closet I have something for you. :)_

Then Mitchie went straight to her closet and checked on what Shane left for her. Inside her closet was a beautiful yellow dress with an empire cut. There was a message attached to it.

_Sorry if I am not around, I kind of promised a friend that I'll help set up his wedding which is happening tonight so wear this dress and come meet me at the rooftop of Locandro's house. See you! Shane_

Mitchie smiled at what Shane was doing for her. _But wait, who the hell is Locandro?_

--

After Mitchie ate her lunch, she washed up and went outside to find Shane or even get a clue on who Locandro was. She was kind of feeling good anyway so it must not be that bad if she went out.

Before she left, her cellphone rang. It was Caitlyn.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn called through the phone.

"Hey Caity!"

"You don't sound sick." She said.

"Yeah. But yesterday I was."

"Oh… I am so sorry I wasn't there to take care of you." Caitlyn apologized.

"It's okay. Shane was a total gentleman yesterday." Mitchie smiled.

"Good because I am so going to kill him if he wasn't."

"How'd you know I was sick?" Mitchie asked.

"When I got to have signal, I received quite a hundred text messages and voicemails from Shane."

Mitchie smiled at this. He was really concerned.

"So, we're heading back there now." Caitlyn told her.

"I thought you'll be back by tomorrow?"

"Nate forgot that one of his friends was getting married tonight so we have to go back. Yeah it's kind of a bummer but I have no choice."

"It's okay Cait. Atleast you had fun."

"Totally!" She squealed. "Tell you the details later."

"You better." Then they hung up.

Then Mitchie went on for her walk.

--

Mitchie went past Taverna and noticed a man standing near it. Mitchie approached the man and asked him why he was standing there.

"Nothing. I was just checking if it's still the same." He said.

"Well, I know the owner, if you want to see the inside I could ask him…" Mitchie said.

"It's okay dear. Actually I was the old owner of this Taverna." He said.

"So you are the one who entrusted this to Shane Gray?"

"No. It was Kostas." He said then he explained as he was seeing that Mitchie was kind of confused. "I gave this to Kostas and as I have heard, Kostas entrusted this to Shane."

"Oh." Then the man let her sit down on a bench nearby.

"Do you want to know the reason why Kostas gave this Taverna to Shane?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Well, when I first saw Kostas, he was one heck of a good kid. So when I decided to travel the world, I gave my shop to him and he exceeded my expectations on how he will be able to manage it. The Taverna became a popular place here in Santorini. But a time came when Kostas met this girl, she was Lena. One of the prettiest granddaughters of my friend Leticia. They fell in love. But Lena wasn't a Greek citizen so she has to go back to her homeland, in Mexico. So Kostas gave the Taverna up and sold it to Shane and followed Lena to Mexico." The old guy explained.

"Wow. That was so great. I mean, it must be one heck of a true love." Mitchie said. _Wait, the characters were quite familiar, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants?_

"You are indeed right, my child. That man Shane must also find that true love so he can live like Kostas. Tell him that for me okay?"

"Sure thing…" But he already left before Mitchie could even ask his name.

--

Then Mitchie returned to Shane's house to get ready for the wedding. She washed up and put on the beautiful dress Shane picked out especially for her. Then she put on some shoes that she brought with her.

After a few minutes Caitlyn and Nate came, they were already dressed up too.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called.

Then Mitchie emerged from their room looking splendid.

"Wow Mitch! Where did you get that dress?" Caitlyn asked in awe.

"Shane put it in my closet and told me to wear it for tonight's event." Mitchie said with no big deal so that Caitlyn won't see that she was very happy with it. Caitlyn still knows that she was irritated with the guy even though she wasn't anymore. What about pride?

Caitlyn and Nate smiled at each other. She may not sound happy, Mitchie that is, but her friends know better.

"Common' we're gonna be late." Mitchie said breaking the two's exchange. She was getting uncomfortable as the time pass by.

So the three headed for Locandro's house. Good thing Nate and Caitlyn were there atleast, she wasn't alone if ever Shane would go off with his friends.

--

**A/N: **sorry I only posted two yesterday. Anyways, here's another update! Hope you guys like it. :) R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	14. The Big Greek Wedding

**Chapter 14**: The Big Greek Wedding

Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn approached a very loud and lively house. People are everywhere, dancing, drinking and having fun.

"We are late." Mitchie whispered to Nate.

"No. This is how Greeks celebrate. Well, I guess the real ceremony is over but we are not invited to that one so it really doesn't matter." Nate replied. "Common'" Nate lightly pushed Mitchie forward and grabbed Caitlyn's hand to him.

Mitchie scanned the crowd and spotted the one she had been looking for. Shane.

Shane saw his friends and waved at them. He excused himself to those he was talking to and went to Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitch. Good thing you came. I thought you'll ditch me." Shane joked.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes.

"Common' I'll show you around. Nate, are you and Caitlyn gonna be fine?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Go have fun." Nate replied leading Caitlyn to the other side of the party. Caitlyn winked and waved at Mitchie as she went away with Nate.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her best friend and allowed Shane to lead her himself.

--

After Mitchie and Shane ate, they joined the crowd where everyone was laughing and shouting and where a breaking kind of noise was elevated.

"What is happening there?" Mitchie asked Shane curiously.

"Well, it's a tradition on weddings where people get to throw glass plates on the floor and let it break in to pieces. Common' you try, it really feels good. It makes you feel stress less." Shane smiled at her and pushed themselves through the crowd. "Hey, Lucio! Can we have some plates? My friend here wants to try."

"Sure Shane! Here…" Lucio handed him some plates.

Shane handed a plate to Mitchie. Mitchie looked at him curiously. "What am I going to do with this?" She asked him.

"You'll just throw it on the ground." Shane told her and pointed at a girl who was about to throw a plate. Mitchie looked at where Shane pointed and saw what the girl did. She smashed the plate on the floor.

"Isn't these plates going to waste? I mean…" Mitchie was really not up to wasting things. She may be the daughter of one of the biggest tycoons in New York but still she never splurge on anything.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry. I told you, I am going to help you change and have some fun." Shane winked at her and went first, throwing a plate on the floor. The crowd cheered at once.

Mitchie smiled and followed Shane's lead. She threw the plate she was holding and it got smashed on the floor, broken to pieces. "WOW!" The crowd cheered again for her. "That felt good." Mitchie was laughing now. "It does can release stress."

"I told you so…" Shane said and threw his second plate. Mitchie laughed not taking offense on what Shane said.

Mitchie also threw her second and third plate. She threw atleast 5 plates until she got over the thrill.

Then the two went away from the crowd. They were laughing really hard.

"That was fun!" Mitchie called.

Shane smiled at her.

"What?" Mitchie asked him.

"Nothing. It's just, this is the first time I've seen you laugh like that." Shane said.

"Well, this must also be the first time I have laughed like since… forever?" Mitchie joked and laughed softly. "No, honestly. Thank you for tonight. I mean this is one of the best nights of my life. It feels like I have released so much stress just for tonight."

"Good to know." Shane smiled. "Hey, comon', I'll make you taste one of the best wines here in Santorini." Shane said and pulled her to the refreshments table.

Shane took a bottle of wine. "This is a 1980 Fruta Santorini (**A/N**: no such thing c:). Locandro told me it is one of the best wine here in Santorini. It is only made here in our place. I have tasted it actually last night, and he was right." Shane said and took a glass and poured wine on it and handed it to Mitchie. "Here, drink."

Mitchie reached for the glass and drank from it. "Wow, that was… fantastic." Mitchie laughed softly.

Then they chatted throughout the night while drinking the wine. Mitchie was not really that good on tolerating alcohol so after two bottles, she was tipsy. Shane was also spinning but he can still walk straight and he was still aware of the things that was happening.

Then Shane decided to go and send Mitchie home so he said his wishes to Locandro and his new wife and they left. Shane carried Mitchie again, swinging her on his shoulders. And headed home.

When they reached the house, Shane directly went to Mitchie's room and settled her on her bed. Mitchie snuggled on the pillow on her bed. Shane looked at her as he was sitting on her bed beside her. Then he gestured to stand up but Mitchie grabbed his hand.

"Stay…" Mitchie murmured.

--

**A/N: **here it is! Hope you like it :D R&R! kind of cliffy right? Sorry! :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	15. My Past, Your Past, Our Past

**Chapter 15**: My Past, Your Past, Our Past

Shane let her pull him back. Mitchie, though tired and obviously very drunk, sat up and faced Shane.

"What is it Mitch?" Shane asked.

"You know why I am so mad at you?" Mitchie asked.

"Because I am a jerk and I broke your friends' hearts?" Shane asked back

"No. Because you stole a kiss from me back in high school." Mitchie admitted sleepily.

Shane raised his eyebrows. _Guess this drunk Mitchie is much fun to be with._ "When?"

"It was during a school dance. You were running from a girl named Tanya. And you approached me and kissed me so you can hide from her. Well, you escaped her, the same way you left me stunned and without a word but, "Hey, thanks!"" Mitchie smacked him on the shoulders playfully. "You are such a jerk even way back." Mitchie chuckled. "But don't worry, I have forgotten about it and moved on. I guess I am just fuming because you stole my very first kiss!" Mitchie chuckled again.

"Mitch, as much as I am loving everything you are saying, I think you have to get your sleep." Shane told her and motioned to help her lie down again.

"Uh-uh." Mitchie disagreed. "You have to return my first kiss…" Then Mitchie grabbed his face and put her lips on his. Shane hesitated at a moment there since he knew it was kind of 'taking advantage'. But hey, it was Mitchie who acted first. Anyway, the thing is, by the time Mitchie touched his lips, it felt like her lips fitted his'. Shane was loving every second of it. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his right hand behind Mitchie's neck and his left on her hair. Mitchie did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck. But then Shane snapped back to reality. _This mustn't be happening. She's vulnerable at the moment. _So Shane pulled back.

"Mitch, you are drunk and you need sleep." Shane told her.

Mitchie smiled. "Okay. Thank you. Please stay with me until Caitlyn arrives." Mitchie replied and lie down.

Shane nodded and smiled as he helped her settle on the bed. _You sure are a surprise Mitchie Torres._ Shane stroked her hair and caressed her face. Then he kissed her temple and smiled. He just sat there beside Mitchie, waiting for Caitlyn to arrive. Minutes after, Mitchie was sounding asleep already. Sounding, I mean snoring asleep. Shane chuckled softly. _Mitchie Mitchie Mitchie… Where did you come from? I hope I am that guy who is meant for you. I would really love that. But I am never gonna be that guy, not to anyone and especially not you. I already hurt you even before, what more in the future?_

Shane just looked at her throughout the night. Caitlyn and Nate sure picked a good time to stay up late. So after a few hours, Shane himself went to bed. Not his. But beside Mitchie.

--

The next day, Mitchie woke up with a headache.

"Ow! My head hurts!" Mitchie called as she put her hand on her head. Then she noticed that someone else was on her bed too. And it wasn't definitely Caitlyn. _Shane._

_Oh my gosh! What is he doing here? Wait? What happened last night?_ Then she checked her clothes, they were still there. _So obviously I didn't had an irresponsible night. I am fully clothed._ _What did I do last night? Ugh! This is what I hate when I get drunk! I can't remember last night's events!_ Then Mitchie looked at him again and a smile crept on her face._ He looks good even though he's sleeping. He sleeps like an angel._ Mitchie smiled and got startled when Shane changed position and faced her but still asleep. Mitchie smiled more, she can see Shane's face more clearly now. She brushed off the stray hair that covers his eyes and got more shocked when Shane suddenly woke up and kissed her palm.

"Gotcha!" Shane called to her and smiled still lying down.

Mitchie got startled but just smacked him playfully. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Why were you staring at me?" Shane asked.

"I wasn't!"

"Yes! You were! And don't even deny it. You were touching my face." Shane called and sat up.

"I… uh…" but Shane cut her off before she even got the chance to rebut.

"You Mitchie Torres do really like me huh?"

"Nuh-uh!" Mitchie lied. "I don't like you!"

"But that wasn't what you said last night." Shane teased. He knew Mitchie can't remember anything. Because if she was fine last night, she wouldn't have kissed him. It would be a mortal sin for her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"You can't remember? Oh my gosh Mitch. I am hurt!" Shane joked.

Mitchie was getting curious. _He looks like not joking. What happened? What did I do?_ "What happened?" Mitchie asked and playfully smacked him again.

"Not telling!" Shane then zipped his mouth. Then he smiled naughtily at her.

"Ugh! Shane!" Mitchie playfully punched him. "Tell me! What stupid thing did I do last night?"

Shane eyed her. _It wasn't stupid!_ "Secret." Then he stuck out his tongue at him and stood up.

Mitchie threw a pillow at him as he walked out.

--

Shane and Mitchie started to prepare breakfast for themselves. It seems Caitlyn and Nate took off again.

_Shane & Mitchie,_

_Sorry we weren't able to say goodbye. Nate and I are going to continue our getaway. See you soon and please don't start a fire okay?_

_Caitlyn_

"It looks like they're getting serious." Shane commented. He was frying an egg. It was a sunny side up, Mitchie's favorite egg cook style.

"Yeah. Caitlyn really likes your buddy." Mitchie said as she reread the note on her hand waiting for her eggs.

"That buddy of mine likes your best friend a lot too." Shane smiled as he approached Mitchie carrying the eggs that he cooked.

"Ooh! You can fry eggs!" Mitchie sarcastically spoke.

Shane eyed her and smiled. "Yeah. I know what I am doing every time, even last night, I may have got drunk but I know what I was doing." Shane joked. This struck Mitchie.

Mitchie glared at him. "Shane, will you spill it!"

"No. I think you wouldn't want to know too." Shane said and sat across her.

"Is it that bad?" Mitchie asked biting her lips.

Shane smiled. He love the way she was getting nervous. "No. But I promise you, you don't really want to know."

"Fine! Don't tell. I don't care anyway." Mitchie said, but uncertain. She do want to know.

"Okay. If you said so." Shane smirked. _This is going to kill her!_ Shane laughed to himself.

--

Mitchie sat at the front porch of the house. It was cold so she got hold of a hot cup of chocolate drink. Then she realized a blanket suddenly wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Shane wrap it around her. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Mitchie said and snuggled comfortably on the blanket.

"Sure." Shane said and flashed her his stunning smile. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Mitchie said then she slipped her hot chocolate. She got to spill it on her legs. "Ow!"

Shane then checked if she got burned. "Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll just go up and change." She took off the blanket off her and then Shane saw a big mark on her side waist. Her skin got shone when she stood up.

Shane stopped her and touched the mark. "What is this?" He asked curiously.

Mitchie covered her mark right away. "Um… it's nothing. I'll just go and change." Mitchie tensely told him and ran as fast as she can away from Shane.

_What happened to her? Where on earth did she get that big injury mark?_

--

**A/N: **oh. Another cliffy? Sorry Im slow on the updates now… school is getting tight since the holidays are coming up… hope you like it! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	16. I Know What You Did Last Night

**Chapter 16**: I Know What You Did Last Night

Mitchie stayed in her room for the rest of the day. When she needed something out of her room, she sees to it that she doesn't get to face Shane. But it was impossible since Shane never left the house which is so not him.

She really was hungry, since she didn't went outside to eat her lunch. Shane called her so many times and even volunteered to bring her, her food but she won't budge. So she got out of her room and went to the kitchen. She looked around and didn't saw a sign of Shane. She got her relief and started to look for something to cook or something that is fast food. Without luck with already ready to eat food, she got hotdogs and started to fry them. Then she heard someone walking towards the kitchen. _Ugh! I thought he already left!_

Shane emerged from the living room and saw her cooking.

"Got a sec?" Shane asked her.

Mitchie finished frying her hotdogs and faced Shane. "Guess I can't hide from you forever."

Shane chuckled softly. "Mitch, my house is small for you to hide on. And besides, I have all the keys to all the doors here, I can easily get inside your room."

"Then why didn't you just used your keys to get to me?" Mitchie asked.

"Figured you need your space. But Mitch, what happened? I mean, why did you act like that?" Shane asked concerned.

Mitchie shrugged and sat and started to eat her hotdogs.

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me. Who am I anyway?" Shane joked and sat in front of her while she ate.

Mitchie looked at him and sighed. "It's just that I really don't want anyone seeing this mark." Mitchie touched her waist even though Shane can't see it but he knew where Mitchie put her hand on.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't want to tell me anything about that." Shane said sincerely. Then he stood up and smirked "Just one thing, don't dream of me tonight, okay?" Shane winked and went away.

Mitchie glared at him but not in the bad way. When he left, she can't help but smile.

--

The next morning, Mitchie woke up smelling something good that comes from the kitchen. _Has my best friend been back?_ Then she rushed to the kitchen and to her dismay it was Shane who was cooking.

"Oh, it's you." Mitchie said uninterested and sat on the table facing Shane.

"What's with the first greeting Mitch? I thought we were getting along?" Shane asked not facing her.

"Well, we were until I remembered just now that you still owe me a revelation. What happened the other night Shane?" Mitchie asked.

Shane faced her with a smirk on his face. "Tell me Mitch, why do you really hate me so much?"

Mitchie was taken a back with his question, did she did something that night that led him to ask this? _Oh gosh, what have I blabbered?_ Then she instantly thought of a rebut question, "Tell me Shane, why did you hurt all of my best friends?"

Shane was liking the pace of their conversation. "Oh? But I hurt your friends, not you, why are you the one who is sooo mad at me?"

Mitchie was starting to boil up until she was able to spit out something that she may regret, "Hey, we already saw each other before! Then you passed by me, bumped me and humiliate me in front of many people!" Then she realized that she really did a mistake.

Shane was smiling his winning smile. "How did I humiliate you, huh?"

Mitchie stared at him. Shocked. _Did he knew? Was that what I blabbered to him the other night?_ "You know?!" She called to him and stood up then she went in front of him, angry.

"What would I know?" Shane asked dumbly.

"That you stole my first kiss!" Mitchie covered her mouth. She really has this big tendency to slip things on her mouth just because she's very angry.

Shane laughed hysterically. "And you admitted it now, not drunk! Wow!"

Mitchie eyed him. Then Shane stepped forward closing the gap between them. Then he took both of her hands. She tried to jerk them away but he was too strong. "Want me to return it to you properly?" Shane asked sweetly.

Mitchie glared at him more and slapped him. Then she walked away fuming. Shane followed her after his initial shock.

Then Caitlyn and Nate entered the house and got shocked with what they just saw. Their two best friends starting World War 3 again.

"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"I have no freaking idea!" Nate shrugged and helped Caitlyn enter their bags to their rooms.

--

**A/N: **sorry… guess you are getting fond of them getting too much along… I love dramas… sorry… I'll just repay my criminal act on the next chapters that I hope you'll find as smitchie-love :D R&R! sorry for the short update…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	17. In Denial

**Chapter 17**: In Denial

Caitlyn and Nate was expecting a happy atmosphere to return to right after what they saw at Locandro's Wedding, Mitchie and Shane getting along well. But they just arrived in time to experience the storm after the calm.

Caitlyn was cooking in the kitchen and Nate was helping her. They really do love to do stuff together no matter how boring and stressful they may be. Well that must be really love.

"Yeah. We are together Mitch." Caitlyn told her best friend who was sitting by the counter looking at the two lovebirds cooking together.

"Wow! That's great!" Mitchie stood up and hugged her best friend. Then she hugged Nate.

"Am I not going to have a hug?" Shane then appeared out of no where and with his tone, it sounds like he was mocking Mitchie. Caitlyn and Nate rolled their eyes and just continued to cook and do their own stuff. They knew what was to come.

"Ha! You have the nerve to ask me that?" Mitchie called and went to the living room.

Shane followed her and sat on the couch raising his brow. "Did you just ask me that? Why Mitch? Aren't we on good terms anymore?" Shane smirked.

"No. Because I have mastered all of your stupid moves!"

"Moves? What moves?"

"That! You'll go near the girl you like to date, talk to her a little, then take her out on a contract date, and next thing you are going to steal her a kiss. And next thing she's your girlfriend for crying out loud."

"Wow!" Shane stood up and went near her, but she stepped back. "Clap! Clap! Clap! Mitchie Torres knows everything about my style. But wait, weren't you the one who stole a kiss from me?"

Mitchie stared at him eyes opened so wide. "I did not!"

"I told you, you didn't want to know what happened the other night." Shane smirked. "You know what? Since you have already kissed me, why don't you just date me?"

"Date you? You wish!" Then she darted out of the living room and back to the kitchen with arms folded across her chest. Shane then followed her.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because you have been everybody's boyfriend!"

"Everybody but you! Is that why you are in denial that you like me so much?" Shane smirked.

"Excuse me! What do you get when you break the hearts of many girls huh?"

"What are you saying? I hate break ups. I have bad feelings towards hurting girls you know."

"Then don't hurt them! Easy as that! You don't even stay long enough on a relationship to make it work!"

"Aha! That must be why I never tried to date you way back high school! Because you are no fun Mitchie! You're no fun!"

"Like I said, I never dreamed of being your girlfriend!"

Shane then circled around her blabbering "Deny! Deny! Deny!"

"Thick face! Thick face! Thick face!" Mitchie shot back.

"You know what you don't have to deny things. It's okay." Shane blabbered as Mitchie continued to blabber that he has a very thick face, and feeling so handsome.

Then Caitlyn went to Mitchie and covered her mouth. "Stop!" Caitlyn called and Shane laughed. But Nate himself shut Shane up too by covering his' best friend's mouth.

When they were both calm now, Mitchie scowled at Shane and started to exit but Shane called to her, "Hey, Mitchie remember! Before you go back to the States, you are going to fall for me!"

"Keep on dreaming Shane!" She shot back.

--

Mitchie was at the front porch again but this time she was working on her project again.

Shane saw her and approached her.

"Shane, I am not on the mood to fight with you." She said still scribbling down things.

Shane sat beside her and just watched her work. Then Mitchie was starting to get annoyed and she faced him.

"What do you want Shane?"

"You really don't like me huh?"

Mitchie smirked. "Shane, for the nth time! Please, believe me, you are not my type and you are not part of any of my plans while staying here."

"But it doesn't looked that way as what I have observed for the past days and especially that night." Shane smirked back.

Mitchie is now boiling, she can't believe that Shane is bringing it up again. "Say whatever you want, I don't like you."

Then Shane started to touch her things but she took them away from him. "Don't you have any plans of going home? What are you doing here in Greece?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you have any plans of opening the Taverna? By the way, an old man passed by the other day and told me it's story."

"Ah, that must be Eduardo. He was the owner before Kostas. Well, since he already spoke to you, I guess you know the story now."

Mitchie nodded.

"Actually, I don't have any plans of opening it up today or for the next few days, I really don't need money yet."

"You. What about your employees? Their families?"

"They will come back when the time comes I will need their service. But for the meantime, they can do whatever they want. Just like me, they can have a life."

"It's pointless that you volunteered to buy the Taverna yet you don't have a plan of gaining profit from it. It's your responsibility to manage that business well. You owe that your employees and to their families."

"Whatever. Hey, let's just cut this crap talk and talk about us." Shane winked at her.

She just glared and went back to whatever she was doing.

--

**A/N: **I love shane mocking Mitchie… (lol) please R&R! i have my last exam tomorrow so I think I am going to start posting my HIGH SCHOOL STORY by Sunday… have a good weekend!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	18. Another Contract

**Chapter 18:** Another Contract

Shane stayed where he was looking intently on Mitchie. She was beautiful. In everything she does, she's beautiful. Shane thought.

"Hey." Shane interrupted.

Mitchie faced him irritated now. "What again?"

"What do you say if we do the contract thing all over again?"

Mitchie stared at him and said "Shane, the last contract wasn't even followed! After a day with you, you never left me off."

"Mitch, you were sick."

"Okay, fine, thank you. But still…" Mitchie trailed off. As much as she wanted to not follow Shane, she can't help but feel like owing him a lot. So she gave in. "Fine, what's the deal?"

Shane smiled and pulled a scratch paper from her pile of papers. "I, Shane Grey, would never court or get to be seen by Mitchie Torres here in Greece…" Shane trailed then thought of the next words to write and continued with "Of legal age, signed by Shane Grey… Just put your signature there and it's a done deal again." Shane winked at her again.

Mitchie shook her head and signed. _I so am a screw up! Ugh! What is up with this Shane Grey?!_

"So what are we going to do now huh? Again?"

"Comon'! You'll see…" Shane pulled her and they walked down the streets of Santorini.

Shane brought her to a bar. It was still early but there were many people already. It seems Greece is a place where alcohol is much loved.

"What are we doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, you have seen my good contract date scheme so now, it's time for the bad one." Shane smiled and pushed the door open for her. They went inside. Shane noticed a couple of girls he knew but he just waved at them. Naturally, he would come to them but not this time.

Shane let her sat on the counter where there was a bartender. "Two shots of each kind of your drinks, Alfredo." Shane ordered. Then Alfredo started his job.

"You seem to know everyone here." Mitchie told him.

"Yeah. My friendly side gets in the way always." Shane flashed her his sparkling smile. It really does make her knees feel weak.

"Wait, you ordered for everything this bar could offer? Shane! It's still too early to drink!" Mitchie called to him and smacked him on the chest. "Are you trying to kill me? You know I have low alcohol tolerance!"

"That is why I would want to bring you here, not only since this is the bad contract scheme but this could also help you with your alcohol tolerance."

Mitchie wasn't on the mood anyway to argue so she gulped every shot that Alfredo prepared for her and Shane. After several shots, Mitchie was starting to get tipsy. Shane himself was spinning too but like last time, he was still aware of his surroundings. But not really that good like last time.

"You know what? It's depressing at home in California." Shane said "Because of my family's problem." Shane was drunk, but Mitchie can still absorbed whatever he was saying even if she too was drunk. "You know what? All of my siblings are single parents. All of them were left by their loved ones. Don't you think my nieces and nephews will get crazy in the future?"

"Then, they really must need you to go home now." Mitchie said that made Shane scowl.

"I can't help but think that I am not that strong enough to face my big sister. Maybe she's right, if I wasn't a bad son maybe our parents had some other spare time to look after them not only on bad boy Shane. And they were able to help her if ever that was the case. Right? But this is life."

Mitchie smiled at him and gave him a shot. Shane took it and gulped it. "Will you be resigning from your dad's company now?" Shane asked teasingly.

"You? You gonna open and manage the Taverna?"

Shane got silent and just drank another shot of scotch. Then he reached the second one and gave it to Mitchie. Mitchie got it but she slipped it the minute it touched her hand. The glass got broken on the counter and spilled on her shirt.

"Hey! Be careful. Don't touch the broken glass!" Shane called to her. "Alfredo!" Shane called the bartender.

"Ugh! Me and my clumsiness!" Mitchie called and Shane chuckled softly.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Luckily I didn't get a single scratch, for sure it will add up to all my injury marks again!"

"By the way, why are you sensitive about that big injury mark on you hips?" Shane asked.

"Actually, there's two. I just conceal it." Mitchie admitted and started to rub off a part of her arm. It was a big one on her upper arm. "Here, that's the biggest one." Mitchie pointed.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

Mitchie sighed. "I guess I really got you curious very much huh?"

Shane nodded and waited for her to speak.

"These are the reasons why I am not going to resign at my dad's company." Mitchie started

"That is from your dad?"

"No!" Mitchie smacked him. "It's from a car accident. When I was 18 years old. I was so madly in love with my first boyfriend, Jake was his name." Mitchie faced Shane and she looked into his eyes. "But my dad doesn't like him. He said, Jake was a distraction, he's a big liar and has many girls aside from me. He's a bad influence, as what my dad says. No direction in life. He's a rockstar in the making." Mitchie smiled. Jake being a musician makes her flutter more. It was one of the reasons she fell in love with the guy. "I thought, love would conquer all. "

Shane was shaking his head and chuckled.

"You know what he did?" Mitchie continued. "He told me to go to Europe and stay there and study. But I ran away with Jake."

"What? You ran away with Jake?"

"Yeah. I ran away with him." Shane was shocked but continued to listen to her. "But our car crashed that night that we tried to ran away from home. I was hospitalized for a week. My dad was so so mad. He forbid me to talk or to see Jake who was also at the same hospital as me. But of course I fought for it. I went to him even though my dad didn't like it. But what I didn't know was that Jake got back together with his ex-girlfriend. He broke up things between us because our relationship was getting complicated. He gave up. It was that simple to him. He was already suffering so he ended up whatever we have."

Mitchie was crying now. Shane wiped away her tears as she continued to narrate her past. "I broke my dad's heart. I hurt him so much. And every time I see him, it feels like I am a very bad daughter. It feels like I have to repay so many mistakes." Then she got silent.

Shane chuckled softly. "What?" Mitchie asked.

"All along, I thought I was talking to an angel. But based on what you just told me, it seems you yourself have a devil inside you." Shane told her.

"Ha! I took away all that brattiness long time ago Shane." Mitchie said.

"Why did you take it away? You might not know, a little brat personality suits you best."

"Ha! Like this?" Mitchie raised her eyebrow and pouted.

"Mitch, let me return to you back your first kiss." Shane asked her softly. Mitchie didn't answer but with the look she was giving him, it looks like a yes.

Shane lowered his face to her and touched her lips with his own.

--

**A/N: **hey hey hey! love it? i hope you do because more drama would come up :D (stopping with the hints) so... sorry if i had not been updating over the weekend and I haven't posted the high school fic... it's just that our internet server was down over the weekend so I was stuck with watching one tree hill reruns and camp rock watching all over again :D so here's the new chapter and i hope you like it... by the way I think I'm gonna post the new fic later or tomorrow depends on my mood... :) R&R! thanks again for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	19. The Final Deal

**Chapter 19**: The Final Deal

Mitchie woke up early the next day feeling fine despite the drunkenness she slept on with. She went to the overlooking near the Taverna and sat on a bench where she can see the entire sea.

Shane then saw her and approached her. He looked at her and she looked back. Then he stood in front of her.

"You concealed your injury mark again?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. With a spray concealer." Mitchie replied.

"Why are you hiding it? You know what? That is your best feature."

"Shane, it's still early. I'm not yet ready to have another round of insults with you."

"No. It's true. That's the best thing about you. You get injuries. You snore. You fart when you have stomachaches…"

"I get it… I'm not perfect." Mitchie shook her head

"No your not. You're human. You're different from all the girls that I have dated where they flaunt all the good things about them but never those that they think are mistakes. You are not afraid to be you." Shane then sat beside her and touched her chin making her face him. "What would you say if I ask you to date me?"

Mitchie shrugged him away and said, "What happened to our contract?"

"Mitchie…"

"Shane, I am just having a vacation. In a matter of days, I'll be going back to New York."

"I know."

"You won't like me once you get to know me. And my life is in New York while yours is just anywhere you want to be. No sense right?"

"Yeah. It would be a mistake for you to date me. I could be the worst guy you could possibly date."

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded half-smiling.

"But I'd still like to try. If it is okay for you to date me, you will meet me at the caldera tonight at 8pm. That is if it's okay. No pressure. Okay?" Shane said then he left smiling.

--

After Shane left, Mitchie got time to think but she can't possibly date Shane Grey right? Can she? Then she stood and headed for the Taverna. Then she noticed a warm atmosphere. There were people around. It was full of people, ordering and eating with their friends.

Mitchie approached Nate who was at the counter serving drinks.

"What is happening? You guys opened today?" Mitchie asked Nate.

"Yeah. Shane's weird today. He asked me to open up and call the other employees or anyone who could help. He himself is working. He's inside cooking with Caitlyn." Nate said gesturing for the open window overlooking the kitchen.

There was Shane and Caitlyn cooking up the orders with other chefs. Shane waved at Mitchie and winked.

Mitchie smiled. "Hey, I'd like to help too. What can I do?"

"Hmmm… you can get the orders of those people." Nate pointed the table where there were two guests looking at the menu. Then Mitchie approached and got their orders.

They four friends got time to have fun working together. Caitlyn and Shane were incharge of the kitchen while Mitchie and Nate were incharged of the outside. By 5pm, they were able to close up.

Caitlyn and Shane finished cleaning the kitchen and went outside to join Mitchie and Nate who were counting their profit.

Mitchie looked up at the two approaching figures of Caitlyn and Shane.

"So you had fun?" Nate asked Caitlyn then he took her away.

"What's with you and you decided to open up?" Mitchie asked Shane curiously.

"I told you, I'll try right?" Shane said and winked at her. Then he motioned to leave but he turned around and called, "Mitch, you still have three hours to think about it!" Shane then went away.

Mitchie smiled and realized that Shane left without his money. "Hey!" But he was already out of sight.

_What am I gonna do?_

Then Mitchie called Caitlyn who was obviously having her Nate time.

"Hey what's up?" Caitlyn asked unenthusiastically.

"Cait, I know it's a bad time since you and Nate are having your own time. But can I talk to you? As in right now? I really need to talk with you." Mitchie pleaded.

"Okay. Meet me at the house." Caitlyn said. She got concerned then and there and told Nate that she and Mitchie will have a girl time.

Then the couple left and Caitlyn rushed to her room to see a very tensed and pacing Mitchie.

--

**A/N: **sorry for the super late update… the holidays are coming up and I just came home so I am catching up with friends and especially with my family… I thought that with school off my back I can update more but no… there's so much catching up to do so pleas bear with me! And thank you for always reading and I am going to post prologue of my HIGH SCHOOL SERIES entitled: **What High School Is Like**… I hope you'll like it! Tnx! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	20. Double Thoughts

**Chapter 20**: Double Thoughts

"Mitch?" Caitlyn asked and interrupted Mitchie with her thoughts.

"Cait! Thank you!" Mitchie called and ran to her. Then she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. "I have to tell you something."

"Is it about Shane?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Oh my gosh! Does this mean that you are falling in love with him?" Caitlyn asked.

_Damn! She's good!_ "Yeah. I don't like it. I don't know!" Mitchie replied with worry in her mind. "I don't like it. I know he will just hurt me the same way he hurt Tess, Peggy, Phoebe and Ella."

"So why are you talking to me about this? Why do I think that you already know what to do?"

Then Mitchie stood up and turned away from Caitlyn, with her best friend's eyes all on her. "It's wrong right? I'm wrong, right? Anyway, my dad won't like him."

"Well, you do have a point, sister. But…"

Mitchie faced her and said, "This is going to be a foolish thing right?" Mitchie hoping that Caitlyn would just agree with her denial.

"Mitch, you must not question the obvious…" Caitlyn said and stood up to steady her. "Okay?"

Mitchie took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay…"

--

As soon as Shane got out of the Taverna, he bumped into someone whom he had known and had a close relationship of friendship before, Kostas.

"Kostas!" Shane called.

"Shane!" Kostas called back and they shook hands.

"What are you doing here? Where's Lena?" Shane asked.

Kostas shook his head and said, "In Mexico, that is where she belongs. I belong here."

Shane raised his brow and the two reunited friends went out to have a drink. As soon as they got settled, Kostas took the liberty of sharing what happened to him and Lena. It seems that Kostas' and Lena's love wasn't enough for their relationship to survive.

"You know Shane, people like us, who love freedom, have to live by our own rules. But if you fall in love and let her into your heart, then you'll have to live by her own rules." Kostas said to Shane. "You'll have to give up your control of life with her and surrender everything for her. Love changes people too much. Until there is nothing left of the person you used to be."

"What if, you don't like yourself in the first place?" Shane retorted. "What if she's the one and you are willing enough to change for her? Maybe love is a good kind of change huh?"

"What's not to like? She will try to change you when she should just accept you of who you really are. First, it's the little things, your hair, your get-up, your friends. Then she tells you that it's still not enough." Kostas said and finally concluded, "I tell you my friend, there is no freedom in love."

Then Shane can't take it anymore. He wanted Mitchie that bad but Kostas is also right. He loves his freedom. He can't just give it up that yet. He is not that strong enough to give up his freedom.

He stood up after punching the table and left. He went away. Far enough and long enough for Mitchie to leave and forget about him.

--

Mitchie can't wait. It was already 7:30pm and in thirty minutes, she is going to be saying yes to the second guy who claimed her heart. She washed up and dressed up the best outfit that she brought.

Then she turned to the exit and left.

She got to the caldera on time. But Shane wasn't there.

_Maybe he's late._

But he wasn't anywhere. Even until the time that every people in the place turned to leave since it was getting darker.

Then Mitchie turned to the sea and poured out all the tears that her eyes can manage.

By the time Mitchie got to the house, Shane wasn't there. And until her return flight back to New York date arrived, the man who tried to fight for her never came back.

--

**A/N: **yey! The first half of UWLI is done! Sorry for leaving you hanging like this but I will resume posting next year… also with my other new fic… PLEASE send in your reviews! Thanks for reading again and HAVE A GOOD AND HAPPY HOLIDAY! Xoxo R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	21. Three Months Later

**Chapter 21**: Three Months Later

It has been three months since Caitlyn and Mitchie got together again. Well, they both have been busy since their trip. Caitlyn had been moving around the state, preparing for the tour of their newest singing sensation, Demi Lovato. And Mitchie on the other hand has some proposals to do and companies to find, buy and sell.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called as soon as she saw her friend coming through the gate of Tess' house.

They were at Tess' to prepare for her upcoming wedding. Tess got engaged with her boyfriend Jess over the time Mitchie and Caitlyn were at Greece. Well, since they are bridesmaids, they have to help her do the planning.

"Mitchie!" Peggy, Ella and Phoebe called too.

"It's so good that you came! I thought you'd never come!" Tess called. Then she reached her and gave her a hug. Mitchie also got hugs from her other friends.

"Guys, it's a Saturday." Mitchie sighed.

"When did that stop you from working?" Caitlyn asked. Then she moved to another subject since the thought of Mitchie's obsession on working is due to the Shane drama she got involved on three months ago. And Caitlyn doesn't want to ruin the mood so she just dropped it off. "Guess what… Nate is flying here!" she squealed.

"Really?" Mitchie asked sadly. _Is Shane going with him?_

The others rolled their eyes since Caitlyn had been talking non-stop of her boyfriend over the past two hours since he called.

Then Caitlyn realized that Mitchie must be thinking of Shane right now. "He's going alone." Caitlyn said quickly.

The others didn't understand why she said that but just dropped it. But Mitchie knew and just nodded.

Then Caitlyn pulled Mitchie outside without the others noticing since they have gotten engrossed on the wedding magazines that Tess bought.

"Mitch, I'm sorry to bring it up." Caitlyn apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. And thanks for telling me that he's going alone." Mitchie smiled softly. "Hey, come here! I've missed you!" Then Mitchie pulled her into a hug. Then they got inside before the others realize that they have been gone.

Then Mitchie and Caitlyn joined the girls on the planning session. Tess has been so excited and happy that she is going to be planning her wedding with her friends.

"Hey Mitchie, you going to have a date on Tess' wedding?" Ella asked.

Mitchie swallowed and Caitlyn kept silent. They never told the girls about Shane.

"Duh Ella! Mitchie doesn't even have time to hang out with us because of her work and you expect her to be dating?" Peggy said, in a nice way.

Mitchie smiled at her. But the topic is not going to end there.

"Okay… moving on…" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, speaking of dating, I saw Tristan Powers the other day." Tess said. "You guys dated at junior high right?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes again. "Guys…"

"Why don't you give him a call?" Ella suggested. "See if he's still available… Date him again, maybe?"

"Yeah. I agree with that." Peggy nodded.

Caitlyn just kept her mouth shut. She knew what Mitchie's going through even though they rarely saw each other during the past months.

Mitchie didn't let her emotions go through her system so she told them that, "Actually, my dad hired him as a Marketing Consultant for my next project."

"Really?!" Ella squealed. Mitchie laughed softly. "Mitch, that's perfect! Go girl!"

--

"We plan on increasing the advertisement by 25%. It is expensive but it will increase the range of the profit by the end of the year." Mitchie ended her report.

She was discussing about the marketing strategy that she and her colleagues discussed for the assigned condominium project. They bought the condominium and decided to gain profit from it instead of selling it. It has been a rough move but good thing her dad approved. So it was time to lay down the guns for it to be a good investment. But it does always have a setback.

"So, what do you think, Tristan?" Mitchie's dad asked the new Marketing Consultant of the company.

"I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you Mitchie." Tristan swallowed. "You might be much successful if the marketing strategy is experienced. So you have to think of new ways to show people and lead them to the condominium and buy a unit. And also new ways to attract them to the model units."

"I agree with you Tristan." Mitchie's dad said. "Everyone, thank you for coming. Tristan thank you. You may all leave now. Except for you Michaela."

Mitchie groaned to herself and sat down.

"I assigned this project to you months ago, Michaela." Her dad said calmly. "But there is no improvement on the sales."

"We're doing the exterior designs of the unit and as well as the interior to attract the people. Ralph Yuton suddenly quit the project and…" her dad cut in.

"So, who did you replace?"

"Lizzie's trying to get him back but he's hard to…" she got cut off again.

"Michaela, please don't give me these excuses. You are there to make this project work. Find clients and all those things that require profit, whatever it takes! You insisted on this project Mitchie, deal with that." Her dad ended. But he leaned back on his chair and added, "You know what my plan is? Next year, you will be the one who'll handle all the company operations. But you have to be good at this."

Then his father looked outside and saw Tristan. "See Tristan?" he pointed to the guy and faced Mitchie, "I believe in that boy. He knows what he is talking about! And you Michaela, you have to work twice as hard, to prove to everyone that you deserve the promotion I am giving you!" Her father stood up and went out of the room leaving Mitchie crying again.

--

Mitchie went back to her desk. She opened her laptop and typed her RESIGNATION LETTER.

--

**A/N**: here's my Christmas treat for you guys! Well, it's not really a treat since Mitchie is bummed off again by her dad but I still hope you like it… I know I told you I will be posting next year… but I realized this is going to be a good gift for you for the spirit of Christmas! Have fun and MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	22. The Return of the Exes

**Chapter 22**: The Return of the Exes

Tristan went to Mitchie's table and took her attention. Mitchie quickly minimized her letter and faced her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Tristan. You need something?" She asked lifelessly.

"I'm sorry about the things I have said during the meeting."

"It's okay. You were right."

Then Tristan can't argue with that because in the end, if he lied, no one's going to win. So he changed the subject. "You know what? Go out to dinner with me."

"I think I'll past first."

"I knew it. That's what you'll say. But you know what? Honestly, you are easier to ask out when we were still in junior high, when your dad was still very strict. What changed?"

"A lot."

"But white roses are still your favorite right?"

"That one will never change." Mitchie smiled.

"If I give you white roses, will that change your mind and you're gonna have dinner with me?"

"We'll see"

"Okay. We'll see." Tristan smiled and left.

Mitchie smiled at him as he went away. Tristan had been a great boyfriend but she never loved him. His and her families had been friends ever since so it was not impossible for them to get together. Her father though was strict. But her mother always sided her so it was much easier. But when her mom died, her father got much more protective of her and decided that she should just break up with Tristan. It was a mutual decision since no real feelings were involved. So they parted as friends.

--

Mitchie got to have the courage to leave her workplace and meet up with her girl friends.

"Woohoo! She came!" Peggy called.

They were in a fancy restaurant just around the corner near Mitchie's workplace.

Mitchie approached her friends with all smiles and rolled her eyes when they started teasing her about Tristan. Tristan was on his way so he just dropped her off and they saw the little gesture.

"Are you two going out now?" Ella asked.

"No. He is meeting up with some of our clients and I'm on the way so he offered to drive me here. So you guys must drive me back!" Mitchie told her friends. Then they all laughed.

"Cait? You okay? Hey, it's okay if Nate's flight was rescheduled. Atleast he's still coming." Tess asked her friend who looks like very worried about something. Nate's flight got rescheduled because of some things that only Caitlyn knew.

All of them turned to her. "It's not that. There's another one." She said.

"What is it Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"Um… Mitchie, I don't know how to say this… but Jake was signed by my recording company." Caitlyn admitted. Everyone got silent. "I'm so sorry. I told my dad that I really don't want him in but my dad owe his father a lot and when the old man asked my dad to sign him, I can't do anything."

Mitchie was just silent.

"I thought Jake's dad hates him? Why would he do that?" Ella asked.

"They sorted their indifferences I guess." Caitlyn told her and faced Mitchie. "Mitch, I'm so sorry. If you want, um, I'll just…"

"Cait, it's okay." Mitchie said and smiled to assure her that its fine even though its not. "It's your job and it was your father's idea so I don't have any hold on it."

"But you are my best friend."

"And I thank you for that. Promise, I'm okay." Mitchie finally said.

"Okay, but you have to tell me right away if your not cool with me working with him, okay?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie nodded.

Then Mitchie was so eager to change the subject. "You said, Nate's flight was rescheduled. Why is that?"

"Um…" Caitlyn can't find the right words. There really was a good reason for the delay. But a reason that Mitchie mustn't know about. "He had a problem with the embassy so he was held back. But the last time he called, he told me that everything's settled and he would come the next day."

Mitchie nodded buying her excuse.

Then the five friends chatted throughout the entire lunchtime and just got cut when it was time to drive Mitchie back to her work.

--

**A/N**: hey hey… I'm back! I thought I would be really busy these days but it seems my parents are around all the time and they are the ones preparing for the new year… so I think I'll be able to update much more fast than the last few days… (hopefully!) So how was your Christmas? And how did you find my latest chapter?! Please review! I'm so eager to know… still no smitchie love… sorry… because of the short update… I thought of updating the next chapter… in a few hours… love lots! Mwah!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	23. Caitlyn's Secret

**Chapter 23**: Caitlyn's Secret

Caitlyn was so excited to see her boyfriend of three and a half months. It has been also months that they haven't seen each other. They were though frequent on the phone but seeing each other personally is much higher note.

"Caitlyn!" Nate called as he pushed out of the sliding doors his cart full of bags.

"Nate!" Caitlyn called back and ran to him, melting in his embrace.

"I missed you!" Nate whispered and broke free from her embrace and quickly crashed his lips on hers. Caitlyn never hesitated and kissed him back.

Then someone from behind Nate cleared a throat. The two lovebirds broke their deep kiss and stared at the guy behind Nate in disbelief.

"Man, I can't believe you!" Nate told him.

The guy rolled his eyes and said, "Guys, you have forever to do that!"

"Shane, if you hadn't been a dick then you and Mitchie might have been grosser than us." Caitlyn told him rolling her eyes. "Not that I want to see that happen. Whatever! Comon', my car is in the parking lot." Caitlyn said and led the two guys to her car.

--

"Whoa! Nice ride, babe." Nate commented. It was a black Porsche, one of the fastest cars there is.

"Nah, it's my dad's gift. He had been so proud of me and impulsively bought me this ride." Caitlyn said. "Get your stuff at the compartment and… wait, where are you staying by the way?"

"At my penthouse in 22nd street." Shane said.

Caitlyn nodded. "Just tell me where to kick on my brakes so we don't get lost okay?" Caitlyn was trying to be civil with the guy since her boyfriend asked her. But still the guy broke her best friend's heart and that she can't forgive.

Caitlyn started the car and drove away from the airport.

"Cait, thank you for doing this…" Shane started but Caitlyn cut him.

"Shane, please I haven't forgiven you okay? You broke my best friend's heart and I can't forgive you. But I'll try my best to be still reasonable and civil around you. I'm sorry but that's all I can offer since you are still Nate's best friend." Caitlyn said as she steered the wheel.

"I understand." Shane replied softly.

"Hey, you two shut up. Mitchie's calling." Caitlyn said. Then she turns on her phone that was in front of her. It was on automatic loud speaker mode since Caitlyn wants to be safe while driving and talking on the phone at the same time.

Shane's heartbeat stop by the time he heard her voice.

"Caity." Mitchie greeted.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate's with you right now right?"

"Yeah. He is." Caitlyn replied and smiling at Nate who was at the passenger seat.

"Hey Mitchie." Nate greeted.

"Hi Nate." Mitchie replied. "So I guess you'll invite him to Tess' wedding?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be my date." Caitlyn replied. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that…"

"Oh. I know, Tristan asked you right? I mean, he's also invited to the wedding but he also asked you to be his date."

Shane got stunned. There was another man.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do, though." Mitchie sadly replied. Caitlyn was panicking since Mitchie might be able to spit out that she's still depressed over Shane and Shane mustn't hear that.

"You know what, why don't you give him another chance? I mean you guys dated before, maybe its destiny that's telling you guys to be together again." Caitlyn said these things to make Shane jealous and make him feel that he did a very big mistake. _Bad Caitlyn_ "And your dad would love that."

"Ha! I doubt it. You know that the man's mad at me and I think he much preferred Tristan to be his own son than me being his daughter."

"Mitch, don't say that. You know your dad loves you."

"Yeah Whatever. Maybe I'll say yes to him, right?" Mitchie asked again.

"I think so. The girls would be thrilled." Caitlyn commented.

"You are so right. I mean, I can hear Ella now, saying, 'oh my gosh Mitchie! You guys are a much better couple than when we were in junior high.'" Then the two girls laughed.

"Yeah. So? I'll see you at the wedding with Tristan Powers?"

"I think so." Mitchie replied "Thanks Caity, you are the best."

"I know." Then they hung up.

The ride to the hotel was very silent. Caitlyn victorious on making Shane feel stupid. Nate torn between his girlfriend and his best friend. And Shane feeling like the most stupid and dumb and worst GUY ever.

But Shane won't just give up that fast. Now that he knew what the scores are, he has to act fast.

--

**A/N**: so… as promised… here's the next chapter! Please still review on chapter 23… I really would love for you to review… tnx for everyone who reads and updates! xoxo! sorry if the chapters are so short... it's just that I want this to be a long fic... not that I am not intending it to be... but still... the longer the better (har har!) review!

my Christmas was so fun! and I hope to have a great new year... thank you guys for everything! btw, please check WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE... I have some author's notes there.. :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	24. Operation Mitchie Part 1

**Chapter 24**: Operation Mitchie Part 1

Mitchie went to work early to start on her project. Then her brother came in after a few minutes.

"Hey Mitch…" Jason entered her office and kissed her temple. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hey, so you are going to accompany me at the opening of the model house of our new real estate project next week." Mitchie reminded her brother.

"That… right…" Jason became unsure.

"Jase… I asked you last week and you already said yes." Mitchie knew her brother well.

"Mitch, I'm really sorry. It's just Candice has a doctor's appointment on that day. It was just scheduled right after I said yes to you so I am telling you now that I can't come. Sorry." Candice is her brother's wife where he has a daughter and another baby on tow.

"Alright. It's just it's going to be quite pressuring since dad's going to be there." Mitchie pouted.

"Hey, you're going to be fine okay?" Jason assured her.

Mitchie nodded. "Okay."

Then a man entered the office and asked for Mitchie.

"I am Mitchie. What is it?" Mitchie asked the man.

"We have a delivery for you… You just have to sign here and you can have your packages." The man gave her a form and Mitchie signed it. Then the man signaled his people and a couple of men in white shirt entered the room carrying different sets of white flowers, in bouquet and in a vase. Then the last man gave her a very big bouquet. Then they left the room.

Mitchie smiled. She really love white roses.

"Who gave these? There is no name." Jason asked then he got the card on one of the bouquets and read the content. "Mitchie, have dinner with me at the View Palace. I'll see you tonight."

Mitchie smiled and told her brother that, "It's from Tristan."

Her brother rose one eyebrow. "Tristan huh? Right, the View Palace! That is your favorite restaurant."

Mitchie just smiled at her brother and stuck out her tongue playfully and continued to enjoy her flowers.

"With all these flowers, and with that smile pasted on your face, I say you are coming to the dinner, right?"

--

Mitchie dressed up well that night. A black spaghetti strapped dress with a red ribbon bow on the waist. She got her coat and headed for her car and drove to her and Tristan's favorite restaurant, The View Palace. The place had already stood way before they had stared dating. And when they did dated, it was one of the fancy restaurants that they prefer to go back to.

Mitchie arrived at the restaurant on time. She was approached by a waitress.

"Can I get you a seat ma'am?" the waitress asked.

"No. I'm with someone." She replied and went on without the help of the girl. Then she looked for Tristan.

She walked a few tables but she can't find him, instead she saw the one person in the world that she doesn't want to ever see again. _Shane._

She can't believe it. She walked past through him and that was when it hit her. It wasn't Tristan who sent her the flowers. It was Shane. "Shit!" she mumbled to herself. Then she felt an arm on her shoulders. "Don't touch me." She said and turned around looking at him.

"Hey…" Shane started.

"What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked disgusted

"To have dinner with you…"

"And what made you think that I would want a dinner with you?"

"I was going to give you more flowers but…"

"Flowers? If I had known it were all from you, I wouldn't have accepted them." She said and stormed away the Palace.

Shane followed her. "Mitchie!" he called.

Mitchie ran to her car.

"Mitchie please! Let me explain!" Shane called to her.

Mitchie stood before her car and faced Shane. "Explain? What is there to explain Shane? Huh?" fresh tears started to roll down her pretty face. "You know what? Why don't you just go back to Santorini, Shane and never come back?!"

Shane went to her but stopped at his tracks when she threatened him of throwing her right high heeled shoes to his face. "Mitchie, please, let's talk. I'm so sorry!"

"No! You know? Before you say sorry, you must look like sorry first before I talk to you again!" she called and threw the shoe at him and entered her car and started the ignition. Shane went to her window and begged for her to stop. But she didn't budge and sped off.

Shane was left there on the street, with a shoe of the girl who changed him and helplessness.

--

Mitchie can't believe that Shane has the nerve to show up to her. She parked her car and ran up to her penthouse. She was still crying.

She sat on a high chair by her bar and cried with scotch on her hand. Then she looked through her kitchen and saw the thing that she needed. She got five porcelain plates and headed to her porch. She threw the first plate on the ground and it broke, "Ahhh!" she screamed releasing her anger.

Then she continued to break the other four plates and sat on the floor crying. _Why do you have to come back Shane? Why?_

--

**A/N**: hey hey! thnx for all the reviews on the previous chapter! I had fun writing that chapter... lol... i love jealousy... sorry! but still no smitchie love here... sorry... hope you still review! thnx!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	25. Operation Mitchie Part 2

**Chapter 25**: Operation Mitchie Part 2

Caitlyn rushed to Shane and Nate's place at 22nd. Then she pushed Shane as soon as she saw him.

"The hell Caitlyn!" Shane called glaring at her.

"The hell with you too Shane!" Caitlyn glared back. "Why did you do that? Mitchie is crying all this time because of what you did!"

"I just wanted to talk okay?" Shane explained and sat on the sofa. Nate came a little late since the place was calmer but decided to stay in case the two need some referee.

"Talk? Shane, you lose that privilege since the day you stood up Mitchie at the caldera!" Caitlyn told him.

"I know but you have to understand, I wasn't ready. I thought I was, but I was wrong. I will just hurt her more if I went to the caldera that night."

Caitlyn can't believe the words that Shane was saying. "I can't believe you! You are worse than a jerk Shane! You know that?"

"I know."

"Good. Because at this point, I believe Mitchie is better off with somebody other than you."

Shane looked at her. "No. Mitchie is mine. And I will fight for her until the day I die." Shane said and went to his room and slammed it shut.

Nate went to Caitlyn and gave her a comforting hug. With Shane's words, Caitlyn can't pinpoint now what she would side on. Mitchie still loves Shane and Shane is also in love with her, that's the win-win situation. But much hurt has been done and she doesn't know if her best friend can still take it any more.

"Nate, I don't know what to do. I just want Mitchie to be happy. And her happiness is with Shane." Caitlyn confided with Nate.

"I know babe, but it's not up to you to make that happen. Mitchie is a big girl and she knows what to do. All you can do is be there for her and wish that everything will turn out to be good."

Caitlyn smiled and Nate gave her a breath-taking kiss.

--

Mitchie took the day off. A first. She needed a girl's day out. With all the drama that has happened, she definitely need her friends right now. She hanged with Caitlyn and Ella at the mall. Tess was off with Jess, wedding preparations while Peggy was with Justin shopping for baby clothes in Paris, a second honeymoon too. Peggy just found out last week that she was pregnant and she was very glad and so was her friends. Phoebe was in China having an Asian cruise with her family.

"So, what's with this girl's day out?" Ella asked when they were at the parking lot heading to the Mitchie's car. Caitlyn knew but she left it to Mitchie to answer Ella's question.

"Um, it's just that things have been so dramatic in my life these past few days." Mitchie simply answered.

"Dramatic? Is it because of Tristan?" Ella asked expectantly. "Are you two going out?"

"No. Not yet. But he agreed to be my date for Tess' wedding." Mitchie answered.

"Oh my gosh Mitch! That's great!" Ella called. "Then why is your life a bit dramatic?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn were silent until Caitlyn pointed at something in front of them. "That is why." Ella and Mitchie looked at what she was pointing. Mitchie's eyes rolled and she shook her head, crossed her arms and glared at him. Ella's jaw just simply dropped.

Shane was there holding up a banner saying, "I'm so SORRY". Nate was at the side trying to hide out his laugh.

"Mitch?" Ella started. "Is that Shane, why is he here? Saying sorry to me?"

"No Ells, that is for Mitchie." Caitlyn told her.

"Oh my gosh! You and Shane?!" Ella called to Mitchie. "This is going to be the talk of the year."

"I know, so please don't tell anyone, even Tess and Peggy." Mitchie begged. Then she and the girls started to walk. She wanted to avoid Shane but she can't. Good thing there wasn't anyone in the parking lot aside from the five of them.

"Mitchie, please talk to me." Shane begged lowering the banner.

"What do you want Shane? Was a stood up at the caldera not enough for you?" Mitchie asked him angrily.

"Mitchie, I know I was wrong…"

"Damn right you were." Mitchie said and pushed him away as soon as he stepped near her. "And nothing that you say or do can ever surprise me…" Shane then cut her with a kiss. It was breath taking. Mitchie hated the way that she was liking it. But there is no way that one kiss can repair all the hurt that Shane caused her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mitchie said after Shane pulled away.

"But I wanted to." Then he lowered his head again but this time, Mitchie slapped him.

"I told you, you shouldn't have done that." Mitchie glared at him and walked off with her friends and drove away letting tears run down her eyes.

--

"Mitch, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked as soon as she, Mitchie and Ella were at Mitchie's penthouse.

Mitchie shook her head and cried.

Ella looked at her sympathetically. She and Caitlyn really feel bad for her. Then she thought of a way to lighten up the mood.

"Hey, you know what, why don't we have a sleepover. Here at your pent house. We can rent DVDs, paint each other's nails, dress up, buy pizza and just have fun. How's that sound?" Ella asked.

"That's great." Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie wiped away her tears and said, "I don't think so, I had this day off and so I have to catch up for more work and…"

"No. you are not working Mitchie." Ella said. "We are going to have a real girl's night out. Okay?" Trust me, you don't want to mess with Ella and her party plans.

"Fine, as if I can do anything about it. You have it all planned out now." Mitchie smiled lightly.

"Good." Ella and Caitlyn high fived for their victory.

--

**A/N**: sorry for being so evil… please review! Thanks and I hope you have good new year's eve later! Let's welcome 2009 with a bang! Woohoo! xoxo

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	26. The Sleepover

**Chapter 26**: The Sleepover

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella went straight to Mitchie's pent house and got settled. Ella prepared the sleepover necessities like manicure stuff, dresses, pillows and etc. Caitlyn called for take out while Mitchie locked herself up at her study and made quick emails to her staff.

When everything was settled Ella called for Mitchie.

"Mitchie! Get your cute little butt out of here or else I'm gonna knock this door open and pull you out!" Ella threatened.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming out!" Mitchie called rolling her eyes. Her friends might be pain in the ass but she still loves them for she knew they just want her to feel happy.

Ella grabbed her hand and united themselves with Caitlyn.

"So? What are we going to do?" Mitchie asked as she sat on her couch and grabbed the chips on the center table.

"Dance." Caitlyn answered and Ella smiled at her. Caitlyn stood up and opened Mitchie's mixer and started to put on some music. Caitlyn started to dance to the rhythm and Ella followed her lead. Mitchie just stared at them and laughed.

"Hey, stand up there Mitch! We are not going to be your laughing stock tonight!" Ella told her and pulled her up. The three girls danced to Britney's Womanizer. They laughed and danced.

"This is fun!" Mitchie commented.

"I told you so…" Ella laughed. And so did Caitlyn.

After sometime, they got exhausted and settled on the floor while the music of Justin Timberlake continued to play on their background.

"Hey, why don't we start to wash up and get this girly stuff started?" Ella asked.

"Good idea." Mitchie said. "I'll go first." Then Mitchie stood up and went to her bathroom.

"Me second!" Ella called.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and agreed for the third spot. Then her phone rang. "It's Nate, I'll just get this call." She told Ella and went to the kitchen.

"Okay, boyfriend alert." Ella rolled her eyes and ate some chips.

--

"Hey baby." Caitlyn called through her phone.

"Hey Cait. So how's your sleepover?" Nate asked.

"It's going alright. Mitchie's having fun. I hope she'll always be like this." Caitlyn sighed.

"Hey, don't be sad. Don't worry she will be happy."

"I so hope so. Hey, you didn't tell me about Shane's plan!" Caitlyn scolded him.

"Sorry, he made me promise not to tell you since it would ruin everything."

"Well, it didn't work so that must be his bad karma." Caitlyn smirked.

"Cait…"

"Yeah yeah… I know… Be good… But babe, he's the reason why my friend is crying and lonely and unhappy, so you can't really blame me for being mad at him."

"I know. But now that he has already realized his fault, can't you make an exception and help?"

"Help? I don't think so… Mitchie's going to be mad at me if I sided him."

"Okay, let me rephrase that, not help… um… at least be much considerate. I mean, can you please be civil to him? Let him not worry that he also has to please you and such… you guys are also friends you know."

"Yeah. I know. Fine. But I'll tell Mitchie first, okay? I really don't want to screw things up with Mitchie now just because of him. Mitchie needs me this time."

"I know. Thanks babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Caitlyn smiled. Then they hung up.

--

"Hey, who was that?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn as she entered the bedroom while Ella was at the bathroom.

"Nate."

Mitchie just nodded.

"Mitch, can I tell you something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Mitchie asked as she faced her.

"Nate asked me to be civil with Shane. I mean, he wants me to be friends with him since we really are friends. He just want Shane's burden to lighten up." Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie turned away from her. "Why are you asking me this? It's your choice Cait."

"Yeah I know but if you are uncomfortable with it, I can always say no."

Mitchie faced her again and smiled. "Hey, I don't want to be the kind of friend to you who dictates the way you live okay?"

"It's just that, you guys are on this tension thing and I really don't want to screw our friendship just because my boyfriend asked me to be good to his friend."

"hey, whatever you want or decide, just follow your heart okay? But there's just one thing I want to ask from you."

"What is it?"

"Please don't force me to forgive him, since you guys are going to be friends."

Caitlyn laughed at the thought of her and Shane hanging out. "Of course! And FYI, I so am not going to force you to anything too okay?"

Mitchie smiled and they hugged. "Thank you."

Ella entered the bedroom and saw the scene. "Aw. What happened?"

"Nothing." Mitchie and Caitlyn said at the same time. "Come here and hug us." Mitchie ordered her.

Ella smiled at her friends and they had a tight group hug.

--

After all the drama, it's time to party! The girls did their nails and their hair. Caitlyn and Ella tried on Mitchie's clothes. They had pillow fights. They played truth or dare and I never. They ate ice cream and all the carbs they can acquire at Mitchie's fridge. Then Mitchie and Caitlyn shared their Greece experience to Ella, well they have already told it to their girl friends but this time it's with the Shane part. It was so high school but they didn't care since it made them feel relaxed and joyous.

The night was over and they helped themselves to sleep.

--

**A/N**: so? How's my new chapter? I hope that you felt the friendship bond between the girls :D please tell me what you think… thanks! R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	27. Shane's Family

**Chapter 27**: Shane's Family

Shane drove his way to a familiar path away from the noisy streets of New York to the sunny place of California. It was a long drive home from the airport but still nothing beats the warmth of California compared to Santorini.

Shane entered his house and was greeted by his two nieces and one nephew. "Uncle Shane!" Lisa, age 6, his big brother Leo's daughter.

"Lisa!" he called and pulled her to an embrace followed by Lisa's twin sister Mika. "Mika!" When they pulled away, Christian, his younger sister Keisha's son, age 4 ran up to him. "Christian! How are you little guy?"

"Uncle Shane!" Christian hugged his uncle. The kids loved him because every time he is out of his mind and decides to go home, he never fails to spend time with them.

Then Shane's youngest sibling Bert came up to them and told his nephew and nieces to play and to give their uncle Shane some space to breathed. The kids obeyed and went to the living room. Shane gave his brother a manly hug.

"How are you Bert?" Shane asked his brother as he was led to the dining area.

"Good. You? Where were you this time?" he asked but Shane didn't had the chance since the table was crowded with his family members. There were his parents, Leo and Keisha. Shane kissed his mother.

"Shane!" his mother called and hugged him.

He also gave his dad a manly hug and so did his big brother. He gave Keisha a kiss on the cheek.

"Good thing you came home son." His dad said.

And his mother added, "Good thing you decided to join us for dessert Shane."

Then Shane sat across Keisha and beside his mother.

Then Keisha noticed the shoe he was holding. Shane was holding on to Mitchie's shoe every single day.

"Shane, what's with the shoe?" Keisha asked.

"Were you declined by a girl?" Leo teased.

Shane sadly smiled and his big brother added, raising his glass of wine, "That's a first." Then the entire family erupted to a laugh.

Then his father spoke up, "Who's the girl Shane? You know what? If it weren't for her, I think you'll finally come home when I'm on my death bed. Introduce us to her okay? So that we can thank her."

Then Keisha teased, "Dad, how can he introduce us to her? He was declined by the girl." Keisha laughed and Shane threw her a strawberry that was on the table. Keisha stuck out her tongue at him when it missed.

Then Bert added up, "Shane, are you going again because of that girl? I was planning on introducing you to my fiancé."

Shane just smiled at him. Then a much familiar voice rang through the large house. "Hey everyone! We're home!" Shane's big sister Lynette called.

Then she stopped to her tracks when she saw Shane facing her. Her daughter Therese ran to her grandmother and gave her a hug. When she recovered from her initial shock she went to give her mom and dad a kiss and sat beside Shane, since it was the only available seat.

Tension was obviously running through. Lynette was the one closest to Shane despite their own misunderstandings and her blaming Shane about everything that has happened to her. Shane was leaving town when she said those words, that Shane is the reason why she got knocked up since their parents were not paying attention to her. She was really much hurt when Shane left.

"Shane. You're here." She said simply as she sat down.

"Yeah. A girl said no to him." Bert simply explained.

"Really? That's a first." Lynette said. "Well I hope you won't leave again just because of that girl."

"I don't think so. I think I'm staying this time. I missed you guys." He finally said.

"That's good Shane. This house is empty without you." Shane's mom said to him.

"Empty? With your number? I don't think so." Shane joked.

"I missed you baby…" his mother said and gave him a hug.

Shane smiled and hugged his mother back.

--

Lynette and Shane were at the porch having their usual bonding session, a wine shot session.

"I missed this." Shane said to his sister.

"Yeah. Well, you left so how can we do this thing?" Lynette joked.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Shane told her seriously.

"Hey, I'm so sorry too with how I acted to you before you left." Lynette told him. "I was just so angry at you because you decided to leave. And I thought we were close enough that you won't leave me that time especially that I was having Jane. And I also didn't gave you the chance to explain whenever you come home."

"Sorry if I left. When you told me that I was to blame, I believed it and kept it as my personal burden. Whenever I came home, you won't talk to me so I realized that you really mean it. It's just that, I really screwed up and…"

"Hey, you promised never to leave again right?" Lynette asked. Shane nodded. "Then stop feeling guilty and let's just leave the past behind. We're much mature now."

"Yeah you are right." Shane smiled at his sister. Then he went to his sister and gave her a hug.

"I missed you little brother." She whispered.

"I missed you too big sister. And as I have promised you before, I'll make it up with Jane." Shane said.

"You must!" she said smacking him. "I am your closest sibling then you must be her closest uncle!"

Shane laughed and so did Lynette.

"Hey, by the way, who's the new biatch?" Lynette asked.

"Not a biatch anymore, Lyn." Shane said sadly.

"Oh my gosh! You love her!" Lynette squealed. "And I now love her too!"

"Good. Because I need your help."

"Anything for you Shane. You know we stick up together."

"Yeah. Always." Shane smiled and pulled him to his side putting his arm around her shoulders.

--

**A/N**: for those who missed shane… here's your chappie! I hope you don't get bored that I am showing you the lives of shane and Mitchie outside their stucked up relationship (lol) R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	28. California Blues

**Chapter 28**: California Blues

Tess went to Mitchie's pent house where they raided the girls' post sleepover. Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella were having breakfast when they arrived.

"Hey, you guys had this sleepover without me?" Tess asked them as they sat on the empty seats. Then she helped herself with breakfast.

"Tess, I know you are busy with wedding preparations and when I tried to call you your phone was out of reach." Ella explained.

"Fine. Good thing Caitlyn's cooking is good, I could have fumed more." Tess said and they all laughed at their silliness. "Well, since you didn't include me last night, you owe me."

"Owe you?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch, don't argue with the diva." Ella joked. Tess just rolled her eyes at her and explained.

"Yeah. I'm going to California today since I'm going to visit a friend. I want you guys to come. And besides, we all grew up there so isn't it a good way to relax? We can visit our old school or our old houses…" Tess said.

"I'll pass. I have been out of the office for quite sometime." Mitchie said.

"Mitch, no. Your brother told me that you can have all the time off all you want." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie rose her brows at her and asked, "When did he say that?"

"Yesterday. When I told him that we would steal you. Jason said that we must do anything we can just to hinder you from working yourself up." Caitlyn beamed. So did Tess and Ella.

Mitchie shook her head in defeat. "Ugh! Sometimes, Jason's care is getting to my nerves!"

"Oh, you love him. We all do. Candice's lucky." Ella said.

"Yeah. My brother's the best." Mitchie said proudly. "Fine. When are we leaving?"

Tess clapped her hands and told them, "Now."

--

Nate and Jess took the liberty of joining the girls to California. Jess' reason is Tess while Nate's reason is Caitlyn even though he knew that Shane is there.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate were inside Mitchie's car where Nate's driving and Tess, Jess and Ella are inside Tess' car, Jess is driving. Then they reached the airport just in time for their rushed flights. Good thing it wasn't a high peak season for vacations.

They landed in California and headed to the nearest fancy hotel the airport recommended as it was just a rushed get away. Then Tess called her friend.

"Hey, so I'm here now in LA, we up for tonight?" she asked her friend

"Of course." Her friend replied through the phone. "Meet me at the club down 7th street, the one we usually hangout with my siblings and friends."

"Yeah. Got that. See you in a few."

Then Tess faced her fiancé and friends and said, "Okay, we're on for tonight. We're gonna go LA party style!" Tess said happily and she and Jess went to their room for some hot make out session.

Their friends just rolled their eyes at them and went outside for some California sun.

"Trust me, I feel like they just want to get married just so they can have sex all their life!" Ella called. The other three just simply laughed.

"Ells, just forget them, don't worry you'll find your sex partner, you'll see." Caitlyn told her. And they headed for the nearest diner.

They sat down and ordered some food. Nate sat beside Caitlyn facing the entrance and Ella and Mitchie across them. Then Nate's phone rang.

"Hey dude. What's up? By the way I'm here in LA." Nate said to through the receiver. Mitchie knew it was Shane but she just continued to scan the menu and avoid being curious with the conversation.

"What? You're here?" Nate asked.

Mitchie's eyes grew big as she realized that Nate just gave her the worst news ever.

"I think I'm seeing you dude." Nate said and hung up. Nate didn't know what to do. Obviously Shane didn't know that Mitchie was with Nate and Caitlyn.

"Don't tell me that…" Mitchie started but it was too late. Shane had approached their table. "You've got to be kidding me." Mitchie whispered to Ella as she turned away from Shane.

"Hey Shane." Caitlyn greeted and so did Ella and Nate.

Mitchie didn't say anything. Then Shane sat along the aisle facing no one. So Mitchie and Shane were technically beside each other just with the table's shape, a rectangle corner.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Shane asked.

"Well, Tess is meeting up with some of her old friends here in LA and she asked us to come with her." Ella explained.

"Hey Ella. It's nice to see you." Shane greeted.

Ella smiled at him. If she didn't knew Mitchie and Shane had a past that was so deep, she would have flirted with her ex.

Mitchie can't take it anymore, good thing her phone rang. _Thank god! _Then she took her phone and looked at the screen. It was TRISTAN. She hadn't spoke with him since Tristan's attempt of asking her out to dinner. Now knowing Shane's in town, she was having second thoughts with trying it again with Tristan. It would be unfair to him.

"Mitch, why are you not answering it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Who is it?" Ella asked and she took the phone. "It's Tristan!" she excitedly called and then realized that Mitchie was having second thoughts with her ex and that Shane was also around.

"Why don't you answer it?" Caitlyn asked. "It must be important."

"Yeah. You're right. Excuse me." She said and stood up, her hand brushed Shane's bare arm and it sent electric shots to her skin. "Hello? Tristan?" she asked as she went outside the diner.

Shane was uneasy. "What's the deal with that Tristan guy?" he asked Caitlyn and Ella.

Ella spoke up and said, "Well, Tristan's trying to get her back again."

"He won't win to me." Shane said.

"Earth to Shane! As you can see, he has better chances than you do." Caitlyn told him.

"Yeah. Are you sure? She was even having second thoughts of answering the phone. And I am around." Shane said.

"And you think that you are the reason?" Caitlyn challenged.

Shane shrugged. "Maybe."

Caitlyn just smiled. "You have a long way to go Shane Grey."

"Yeah. I know. I screwed up big time." Shane said softly since Mitchie was making her way back to the table.

--

**A/N**: like it? Hate it? Please tell me… LOL… smitchie! Wee… R&R! Please check out my other fic WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE… Thanks… :D

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	29. Meet The Friends

**Chapter 29**: Meet the Friends

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Ella walked a few steps ahead of Nate and Shane. They were heading to the hotel where the New Yorkers were staying. Shane tagged along since his sister, coincidentally, was at the hotel too, meeting some old friend.

"Mitchie! Caitlyn! Ella!" Tess called. She was at the lobby. Her voice was quite discreet as to not be scandalous. But it was also quite audible for the girls to hear her.

"Hey…" Mitchie approached her followed by the others. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the friend I was talking to you about… she came since her office let her leave early." Tess explained.

"So, where is she?" Caitlyn asked.

"At the powder room." Tess replied.

"Where's Jess?" Ella now asked.

"He is upstairs." Tess said. "He will go down in a while to find Nate… who is already here… and with… WAIT a minute!!" Tess pointed at Shane. "Shane Grey?!"

"Yeah. That's me." Shane smiled at her. "How are you Tess?"

"I'm fine." Tess said as she approached him and he gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm meeting my sister here. And I bumped to these guys." Shane explained.

"You know them? Well, you dated Ella…" Tess then got refreshed.

"Yeah… I did date him…" Ella said just so the topic won't go off shore to Mitchie.

Then after a few minutes, the 'friend' that Tess was referring to came.

"Hey!" the girl said and Tess' friends turned to her. "Seems like we multiplied Tess."

"Yeah. By the way, guys this is my friend, Lynette." Tess said. Then Tess introduced each one of her friends and when she turned to introduce Shane, who was smiling and quiet all the time…

Lynette cut her off, "And that is my little brother, Shane."

"What?!" all of them called.

"Yeah. That's my playboy of a brother." Lynette smiled and went to sit beside Shane.

Mitchie was happy. _It seems he was able to reconcile with his family._

"And this is my great big sister." Shane said proudly.

"Aw. How cute. Oh my gosh, Lynette! I dated your brother for a month and I never knew you?!" Tess told her.

"What?! So you mean you are one of his possy? Gosh Tess, I never knew you would stoop down his level." Lynette joked.

"Lyns, I'm here…" Shane said.

"I know…It was a joke." Lynette told everyone. And everyone found it hilarious. Including Mitchie. It was the first time Shane saw Mitchie smile again. _I missed that smile._

"So Shane, I guess I'll be seeing you in my wedding." Tess told Shane. "I invited your sister and I told her to bring her family." Mitchie stiffened at the idea.

"You are getting married?" Shane asked her.

"Yes I am." Tess replied. "With him…" she pointed to Jess who was approaching them. He introduced himself to the siblings and he sat beside Tess. Shane congratulated them and so did Lynette.

The gang chatted on their own. Lynette with the couple including Shane and the others among themselves. Then it was time for some afternoon snack. So they headed for the hotel's diner and ate some appetizers. They continue to chat and now as a group.

Lynette noticed Mitchie and talked to her. "Hey, what is your name again? We kind of haven't talked yet, I see."

Mitchie smiled at her. That instant she liked her. "I'm Mitchie. And now we had our first conversation." She chuckled.

"Yeah… but wait you look kind of familiar." Lynette said.

Mitchie rose her brow and thought _this is the first time I saw you._ "You may have mistaken me for somebody." Mitchie told her.

"No. And I know that your name is quite familiar." Lynette was now thinking. Then Tess interrupted.

"Lynette, what are you thinking?" Tess asked her.

"Mitchie seems familiar…" Then Lynette looked at Shane who was looking away from her. He knew that Lynette has a problem with remembering things but when she sees something that will help her remember , she'll remember everything. "Oh my gosh! You are the girl who stole my brother's heart!" she blurted.

"Lynette!" Shane called to her.

"Shane… sorry dear… I have blurted it out. But it's the truth so… let it set you free honey." Lynette smiled at him then she looked at Mitchie who was downstrucked.

"Mitchie… I know my brother's a dick, but he also has a heart and now it's gone because it's with you." Lynette said straightforward. Lynette is sometimes tactless. Actually not sometimes, everytime. She comes at handy to Shane when he needs back up for breaking up with a girl.

"Lyns… comon' were going now… you've said too much." Shane said pulling her. "Tess, thank you for the afternoon. Mitchie, I'm sorry."

"Hey, Tess, we're still on for tonight okay?" Lynette told Tess and she left with her brother.

Mitchie was still speechless. _What just happened?!_

--

**A/N**: sorry if I didn't update yesterday… school just started and I was fixing my dorm room… hope you guys had fun… so how did it go? R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	30. Doomed

**Chapter 30**: Doomed

The gang was left by Shane and Lynette, speechless. Then Caitlyn who was not that shocked broke the silence. "GUYS!"

Then Tess snapped back to reality and faced Mitchie, "Mitch? You and Shane?"

Mitchie faced her, teary-eyed. But she was fighting back her tears. "Yeah… we sort of had some thing going on at Santorini."

Tess went to her and hugged her. "Mitchie… I'm so sorry. I invited him to my wedding. And how could I have been so dumb not noticing his and Lynette's similar last names! To think I even dated him!" She knew Mitchie when it comes to love life. She was there with her all the way during her Jake problem.

"Hey, I'm fine. I was just caught off guard." Mitchie assured her.

"You know what, I'll tell Lynette that the party tonight is off and Shane is uninvited to my wedding…"

"Tess, no… She's your friend and Shane's already invited. It's bad to uninvited guests okay." Mitchie smiled at her to hide her real emotions. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"A hundred percent." Then Tess hugged her again. But she sure wasn't fine.

--

At the Grey's residence, Shane was fuming but Lynette wasn't that scared at him. She knew that her brother would always forgive her. At these kind of situations, she's like the baby one, always forgiven.

"Oh, Shane… I'm sorry. You know me, whenever I get excited I get tactless and rush things…" Lynette apologized sweetly.

"Yeah yeah. I know. You know me too well Lyns. You know I really don't get mad at you for that long." Shane said and smiled at her.

"Great! Because I had the perfect idea to fix the mess I got you to." Lynette told her.

"And what is it?" Shane asked her.

"You'll see. Leave it all to me." Lynette smiled at him. He just rolled his eyes. He knew that Lynette is a good schemer but sometimes her plans are kind of imperfect and at the end he has to think of the way to fix it. But it is his sister and he can't do anything about it once the girl's mind is already stable. _I'm doomed._

--

Lynette called Tess to assure if the party is still on and that Shane was coming. This gave Tess a headstart that Mitchie mustn't come since Shane will be there.

"Mitch, are you sure you don't want to come? I mean you can have a separate table to avoid him." Tess told her. Caitlyn was inside the room too since Ella was outside at the phone talking to Phoebe who was in Austria.

"Yeah Mitch. I can accompany you all night." Caitlyn told her.

"No thanks. I don't want to ruin your night. And besides I am waiting for Jason's call so it's really okay if I stay. And I really don't want to see him tonight." Mitchie told them sadly. She may be saying these out loud but her heart keeps on pumping and saying that _I badly need him. I am so doomed. I'm in love with a playboy._

"Are you sure? As in super sure?" Tess asked.

"SUPER sure! Now go you guys…" Mitchie told them pushing them away playfully.

Tess and Caitlyn bid her goodbye and joined Ella outside and they went with Nate and Jess at the limo.

Mitchie laid back at her bed which was very comfy and big. She was sharing it with Ella. And Caitlyn shares the other big bed with Nate. _This is boring._ She then turned on the television and found nothing good to watch so she just turned it off.

After a thirty minutes, someone was at the door knocking. She peeped at the peephole and saw the room service guy. She opened the door and told the guy that she didn't order for anything.

"But your friend, Miss Tyler called room service before you left…" the guy said.

Mitchie nodded and said. "Okay… now they wanted me to be baby sat by the room service! Comon in and just leave whatever you have on that trolley inside. I'll just call you guys if I'm done."

The guys pushed the trolley carefully inside the room and left after Mitchie gave him his tip.

Then Mitchie made her way to the trolley and opened the covered plate then a sneeze suddenly came to be audible. It was coming from underneath the trolley.

Mitchie took steps back away from the trolley and called, "Who's in there?!"

Then the person underneath the trolley revealed himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Mitchie called.

--

**A/N**: sorry again! My laptop was borrowed last night so I wasn't able to update… anyways… sorry for the wait… well… who could it be? Sorry for another cliffy… LOL… and by the way check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE… I'll be updating it on the 10th… R&R! thank you so much!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	31. Hearing You Out

**Chapter 31**: Hearing You Out

_Okay. PANIC! Shane's here. Inside my room. What am I going to do?!_

_Okay. What now Shane? Why did you freaking gave in to your sister's plan?! So… ugh! Whatever! Come what may…_

"Mitchie… please let's talk." Shane pleaded.

Mitchie just stood there not looking at him, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot thinking of what to say. "I don't want to see you… I don't want to talk to you… I have nothing more to say to you…"

Shane then went to her and stopped her from kicking him out of the room. "Mitchie, please. After we talk, and you still don't want to see me anymore, I will leave you alone. I will never go after you again. I will leave the country forever, I will go back to Santorini if that is what you want."

Mitchie faced him and said, "You'll go back to Santorini? You'll just stay there? Fine! So what is your point Shane? Huh?"

"Kostas and I talked that night. He was miserable Mitch. He and Lena broke up. And like him, and all those other guys that I know who gave up everything for love, lost." Shane told her sadly.

Mitchie crossed the room and opened the bottle of wine that the room service brought. Then Shane continued, "You know what? Kostas was right. You don't belong to yourself anymore once you love someone because you will give your life to that person. That love will change you, all of you until nothing about you is left."

Then Shane walked to her and continued, "But it's okay… it's really okay if that person whom you love, loves you back too, the same way you are loving him or her until the end. But we don't have an assurance of happy endings right? I mean, look at Lynette, my brother, and my younger sister… all of them gave everything for love, but look at also what happened? They were left by those ones whom they thought loved them."

"So you mean, if we had a real relationship, that I will just leave you? Huh? Is that what you are saying Shane?" Mitchie retorted.

"I'm saying is that, you'll try to change me Mitch. You'll transform me to that person that you like. To someone who is perfect. But I can't be perfect Mitch. I can't do that."

"Weren't you the one who told me that I am human? That I am not perfect. So why would I look for someone perfect. Maybe I'm just looking for Mr. Right." Mitchie said, she was crying her heart out now. Tears were starting to well down her pretty face.

"I can't do that too, Mitch. From the very start, I was already wrong before your eyes. I was already wrong even before we haven't met. I was wrong since I broke the hearts of your friends."

"Damnit Shane!" Mitchie called and pushed him. "Damnit! I can only take a little shit from you… My turn… tell me, honestly. If you got scared and you can't do it, then why are you here Shane? Why did you come back?"

"Because I'm stupid okay! I'm stupid to let you go!" Shane called

"Why did you come back Shane?" Mitchie called again. She is not satisfied with what Shane was claiming as his answer.

"When I didn't came for you that night, I saw everything. I felt everything that I am going to feel when I made the choice of letting you go. And I felt hurt and hatred."

"Why. Are. You. Here. Shane?"

"I am afraid of the misery and hurt that will forever haunt me Mitchie."

"Shane! Why are you here?" Mitchie called now more tears were streaming down her eyes

"I want to be with you Mitch. You are the one who could make me breathe again."

"Shane! You can't even answer me straightforward! I just needed those three words! And you can't even say it!" Mitchie called and turned her back from him. "Get out!"

"Mitchie, give me another chance please!" Shane went to her but she pushed him away.

"You had your chance and you blew it!" Mitchie called. "Get out! Or I'll call security!"

Shane felt like the entire world fell before him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he left the room and out of Mitchie's life.

--

**A/N**: wah! I know you hate me so much now… sorry! Was it too much drama? Please I'll repay you all the heartaches on the next chappies LOL… okey that's a hint already! LOL… please R&R! thanks guys! You are the reason this story keeps on continuing!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	32. The Big Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 32**: The Big Reunion Part 1

Mitchie flew back to New York after that night. She took the first flight out of California because she can't take it anymore. Her friends understood and let her go.

The next day she still skipped work. She was getting used to being free and away from the pressure of her father. But she knew she had to go back. She can't resign now, not when she needed her job the most. She needed it to take her mind off of Shane.

Since Caitlyn, Tess and Ella are still at California, she was able to meet up with Peggy and Phoebe who just came back from Paris and China, respectively. She needed someone to talk to. She doesn't care if she have to tell them everything again if that would mean that she won't have to hide anything from her friends anymore.

She was able to tell Phoebe and Peggy everything. They were shocked at first but they understood her. What Shane did to her was really unforgivable. But what shocked them the most was the fact that Shane came back and was ready to get her back.

"Mitch, are you sure that you can't forgive him?" Peggy asked.

"What do you mean Peggy?" Mitchie asked irritated. "The guy hurt me. He broke my heart!"

"I know. But coming from me, I mean I dated Shane. It wasn't easy, especially during those times that I see him flirt with other girls. But as what you have told us, I think Shane's changed Mitch. Maybe he changed at the wrong time but he did change and that is from someone who no one ever thought would."

"Yeah Mitch. Peggy's right. Like her, I was also hurt when he moved on to another girl right after we broke up. I mean, that's Shane. The guy who treats girls like shirt, once he has used them, he throws them at the dirty bin and changes to a new one. Get me?" Phoebe added.

"Way to compare us to the shirts girl…" Peggy laughed. Mitchie also laughed. "I think that's the best laugh I can get from you today huh?"

Mitchie smiled lightly then turned to frown again. "So you mean to say, that I should just forgive him after what he did?"

"No Mitch. What we are trying to say is, try to give him atleast a little credit." Peggy said. "Forgive him at the time that you are ready, but atleast realize that he is not the same jerk you met and that you are not one of those shirts that he threw at the dirty bin."

Mitchie really finds Phoebe's comparison so funny. But it wasn't enough to make her feel happy again. There was only one person who can. But she's not yet ready to forgive him. _But maybe Peggy's right, I could give him a little credit for even coming back just to apologize to me._ "I guess you guys are right." She finally said.

"Way to go Mitch. And remember, we're here for you always." Peggy said and Phoebe seconded what she said by hugging her friend.

--

It was a week after the California trip and Mitchie was back to work after her talk with Peggy and Phoebe. Like the girls, she was heading back to California to attend her high school reunion. She was sure going to see Shane there but like she promised Peggy and Phoebe, she's going to at least give Shane some credit. She was the last one to fly back to CA because she has still work to do. The girls had came for the reunion a day before to catch up with old friends who stayed at CA. But she decided to just come just in time to attend the event.

Mitchie was now at the airport waiting for her boarding announcement.

--

Meanwhile, at CA, the girls have been preparing themselves for the event. It was a formal event so they were in dresses and stuff. By the time they were done, their limousine was already parked at the hotel's front. Caitlyn who actually didn't graduated at CA High School, still went since she went there for her freshmen year and moved to England by her sophomore year where she met Nate.

Nate was her escort to the event so even if he isn't part of their batch, he was more than welcome. Shane was also in the limousine. He have gone close with Mitchie and Caitlyn's friends ever since they came back since he didn't only dated them, he also was in love with their other best friend. Jess and Justin were also there waiting for their ladies. It was a fun limousine ride. They chatted and drank champagne along the way. Their hotel was kind of far from the event venue so it was definitely a long ride.

"So, where's Mitchie?" Shane asked nervously.

Caitlyn smiled at him sadly said "She's still at New York."

"She's not coming?"

"Oh, she is. Actually she should be at the airport by now." Caitlyn said. "Hey, it's her." She said motioning for her phone and answered it. "Hey, Mitchie Bitch, where are you?"

"_I just arrived. I'm kind of running late. Are you on your way?" Mitchie asked._

"Yeah we are. You want me to join you?" Caitlyn asked.

"_No it's fine. But I have a favor to ask you…"_ _Mitchie said._

--

The girls and the boys got out of the limousine and headed for the 5-star hotel that their batch representatives had set-up for their high school reunion. Caitlyn meanwhile held Shane back and told Nate to wait for her inside.

"Hey, you've changed your mind and chose me over Nate?" Shane joked. "Sorry to say Cait, I love your best friend."

Caitlyn smacked him "In your dreams Shane. I don't even know what Mitchie saw in you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You remember the time I asked her if I could join her?" Caitlyn asked. "In the phone…"

"Yeah. Then you went to go hushing…"

"Well, she asked me a favor. And it concerns you."

Shane was loving where this conversation might head. "And how does it concern me?"

"Oh, take off that smirk on your face!" Caitlyn laughed "I already told the limo driver to wait for you. Pick Mitchie at the hotel, her room number is 302."

"Really? She asked you to ask me to fetch her?"

"Shane, I wouldn't be doing this is she didn't ask for it."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you…"

"Don't thank me. And please don't screw up this time…"

"I promise, I won't" Shane told her happily and went to the limousine to pick up Mitchie.

--

**A/N**: much longer chapter than the previous ones! Eee…. Everyone's excited (I hope so! Lol)… so to tease you a little bit… here's a little preview on the next chapter:

"_I can hear you heart"_

"_Well, that's the first time after you left that it beat right."_

"_I like it." _

Please review! I really would love to have many reviews! LOL… tnx for sticking up with me… and by the way I was thinking of extending the story to another 20 more chapters… LOL… what do you think? End at fifty or sixty?

thank you so much! And please check out WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE… new chapter is posted!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	33. The Big Reunion Part 2

**Chapter 33**: The Big Reunion Part 2

Shane knocked nervously at Mitchie's door and waited for her to answer.

Mitchie was on the other side of the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey…" Mitchie said softly.

"Hey…" Shane replied softly back.

"Um, come in. I have something to tell you…" Mitchie said and held the door open for him. Then she followed him inside after closing the door behind her.

"Look Mitch…" Shane started after facing her. "I'm sorry and thank you for this chance…"

"Shh…" Mitchie told him and put her fingers on his mouth. "I was the one who asked for a favor. Shut up and I'll talk okay?" Mitchie smiled.

Shane nodded. "I missed that smile, it's perfect."

"Shane…"

"Sorry, that's the last promise… Go ahead, talk…"

"Thank you. First, thanks for coming." Mitchie smiled to hide her nervousness. "Gosh, I'm sounding formal… anyway, I just want to say is, I am not yet ready to forgive you…"

Shane shook his head and said "Oh, um…"

"Shane… please let me finish." Mitchie said and continued "I'm not yet ready to forgive you because it still hurts so much…" _But if you just say the right words then I might change my mind… _ "After Jake, I thought I would never love the same way again. But you came and you made me see and live life again. And when you broke my heart, I felt lost and hurt like the last time. Then I realized, Peggy's right. I should give you credit for what you are doing. I mean, you are not like Jake, who after realized that things are complicated, took off and got himself reunite with his old flame. You came back, you apologized…" Mitchie was crying now. And it seems she can't continue so Shane went to her and hugged her. She just felt at home in his arms and just let him hold her like that.

"Hey, I understand." Shane said "And I am so sorry for making you feel that way again." Then he wiped away Mitchie's tears. And feeling like it was the right moment, he whispered, "I love you Mitchie."

Mitchie stared at him shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you. I'm sorry if it's the wrong time for you… But I can't contain it anymore. I have to say it to you before I lose you again."

"What made you say that you'll lose me again?" Mitchie asked. It was the only words that she needed to heal her heart. Those where the only words that made her forgive him.

"Well, you said so yourself that you haven't still forgave me. But I'll wait Mitch. I'll wait."

"So, I'm not one of those dirty laundry that you throw at the dirty bin?" Mitchie asked, laughing at the thought.

"Huh?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. It's a joke between me and the girls" Mitchie explained.

"Oh. But don't worry. Whatever it is, you'll never be dirty. In my sight, you'll always be new, clean and beautiful"

Mitchie melted at his words and said "I forgive you Shane. Those were the only words I was waiting to hear from you. You don't know how long I have ached for you to say those things."

Shane smiled at her. "Then in that case, I love my instincts too. That got the whole crap out of me." Shane laughed.

Mitchie laughed at the same time. "I love you too."

Shane smiled and let his lips fall on hers. They shared a deep and heart felt kiss. Mitchie never felt good like that in a long time. It felt like her life was in order again. It felt like she was whole again. _He's definitely a good kisser._ _And he's all mine._

When they broke apart, "God, I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too." Mitchie replied back and took his embrace and just settled her head on his chest. She was hearing his heart beat. "I can hear you heart"

"Well, that's the first time after you left that it beat right." Shane said.

"I like it." Mitchie said.

"So, wanna go to the reunion now?" Shane asked hoping she'll say no.

Mitchie then shook her head and said, "Can we stay a little while longer? I want you all to myself first before all your ex-girlfriends swarm you…" Mitchie laughed.

"We can stay much longer. I'll rather have you than all those other girls." Shane said and they lied on the bed just cuddling.

--

Caitlyn was enjoying her night with Nate and her friends. She said hi to a couple of old friends that she had gotten close with during her freshmen year. Then she realized that Shane and Mitchie hasn't come back.

"Guys, haven't Shane or Mitchie called?" Caitlyn asked Tess and the others who were at their table.

"Nope. Guess they're having a mini reunion of their own." Tess said happy for her friend.

"But I think we should call them now." Peggy said. "I am getting irritated with all the girls who are coming here asking for Shane."

"Peggy's right." Ella added.

Then Caitlyn got her phone and called Mitchie. After the fourth ring, Mitchie answered. _"Hey…"_

"Where are you?"

"_At the hotel?" Mitchie answered nervously._

"Okay. Please tell loverboy to get his cute little butt here so we can get rid of all the girls asking for him. And please bff, come here now…" Caitlyn said. Then she whispered "I want details…"

_Mitchie laughed and said "Okay… Okay… we're leaving." Then she hung up._

--

"Babe… Comon' we're leaving." Mitchie said waking Shane who slept beside her. Good thing Caitlyn called or else they would have just lied there all night.

"We're leaving?" Shane asked sleepily. "Can we just skip the reunion and lie here together?"

"Babe, Caitlyn's going to kill us if we don't go. And besides, my girl friends are getting irritated with your exes. It seems they know who you're hanging with…" Mitchie said and helped him up. "Comon' up, up, up!"

"Okay…" then Shane got a hold of her lips first. They kissed for a while. "Mhmmm… I like that. Now, I'm energized. Let's go!" Shane called and stood up.

Mitchie laughed at her boyfriend's actions and wore her heels again.

Then they went out back to the limousine who have been waiting for them for hours, hand in hand.

Then the arrived at the place. Shane's arm was around Mitchie. This shocked the entire venue.

"_Oh my gosh… I didn't know… Mitchie and Shane?" one girl whispered to her friend._

"_IS that Shane? And who's the skank?" one of Shane's ex, probably._

"_Mitchie and Shane?"_

They were getting weird looks from all the people in the venue. Mitchie was starting to get nervous. She wasn't that popular like Shane but she had her share of popularity. She hanged with the best girls in school. She was smart but not a geek. She was pretty but choosy. She went to cool parties but never enjoyed them, just for the fact that her friends are there. But it was still different, everyone thinks of her as the perfect girl who can't be easily get on the pants with. So it was weird seeing her with Shane Gray. High School's resident chick boy.

"Babe, I think everyone's staring at us…" Mitchie whispered to Shane.

"Let them look. They're just jealous because I'm with the best girl there is." Shane said and led her to their table.

Mitchie smiled at his comment and it felt like all her nervousness and insecurities fade away.

"Hey!" Caitlyn called and gave Mitchie a hug "You two, made quite a scene out there…"

"Yeah. I also think so…" Mitchie commented. "Hey!" she called to her other friends and gave them hugs.

"Hey, I'll just get us some drink okay?" Shane told her. And Mitchie nodded. Shane gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"So, give us the details…" Caitlyn started and let Mitchie sit beside Tess and the other girls.

Jess, Nate and Justin rolled their eyes and went after Shane since their girls are going to gossip again. Mitchie told them the events of tonight and also the things that Peggy and Phoebe told her. She then told them that after Shane said the three magical words, it just felt right and that she gave him and herself as well another chance to be happy. And everything is perfect afterwards.

"Awh. I'm happy for you!" Ella said. "I just hope I have someone too…"

"Ells, you'll find your perfect guy at the right time." Phoebe said.

"I sure hope so." Ella added.

The girls laughed at this exchange and then stopped when someone approached them.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" It was Jake. He was at the reunion since he now was starting to have a name, thanks to Caitlyn and her dad.

--

**A/N**: oohh… can I smell drama? Lol… check out this UWLI preview… (lol… I'm having quite a fetish for previews!) HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER…

"**Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked.**

**The girls didn't answer first but Caitlyn told him anyway, "She went outside with Jake. He wanted to talk to her."**

"**Oh…" Shane said. **_**I have nothing to worry about right?**_

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	34. The Big Reunion Part 3

**Chapter 34**: The Big Reunion Part 3

Mitchie agreed to Jake's request. It was time for a final closure between them. She was happy now and she hopes that Jake was happy too. They did share many memories too. So just after she left with Jake, Shane and the other boys came.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked.

The girls didn't answer first but Caitlyn told him anyway, "She went outside with Jake. He wanted to talk to her."

"Oh…" Shane said. _I have nothing to worry about right?_ It was bugging him, his girlfriend with her ex boyfriend. He didn't have a choice but to stay because Caitlyn and the girls said to trust Mitchie.

Then a couple of girls went to their table. "Hey Shane…" the first girl said.

"Marian?" Shane asked. "Chloe… and Lean…"

"Yup. I'm glad you remembered." Marian said. The girls agreed too.

"Of course." Shane replied. "Have a seat." He said motioning for the three vacant seats on their table.

The girls chatted with Shane as Mitchie's friends danced on the dance floor. Shane was just really talking to the girls to take his mind off of Mitchie and Jake. Then after a few minutes Mitchie entered the hall and saw Shane talking to the three girls. _Who are those whores? Ugh… Mitchie stop it. You know that you are whom Shane loves okay? Just trust him this time._

She went to their table and said hi, "Hey…" she told the girls. The girls faced her and showed her disgusted faces for ruining their time with Shane.

"Hey…" they replied back and faced Shane again. Shane just kept his mouth shut enjoying the scene. Mitchie was obviously so jealous.

"Hey baby…" she said to Shane and went to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "What are you guys talking about? What did I miss?" she asked to annoy the girls

And they were annoyed. Their faces fell and said goodbye. Shane laughed at Mitchie's face after they left.

"What?" Mitchie asked. "You enjoyed it did you?"

"Babe, you should have seen your face! You are so jealous! But I love it…" Shane told her and kissed her pout away. "I so love kissing that pout."

"Then I guess, pouting is a good hobby." Mitchie said back.

"You think? Because I think so too…" Shane said and kissed her there with all the people staring and looking at them. Their friends ignored them, especially Caitlyn feeling like her sister, Mitchie is making out with her brother, Shane. It just gives her the goosebumps.

After a while, Mitchie and Shane finished their make out session. Mitchie then got serious.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Jake kissed me." Mitchie admitted. Shane's face fell. "Hey, but it was just that okay? I told you because I want to be honest to you about everything. I'm sorry…"

Shane looked at her eyes and touched her cheeks "Thank you for telling me. I'm fine with it, as long as you didn't kiss him back…"

"Of course not! I actually am only addicted to one kiss…"

"And what would be that kiss?"

"My boyfriend's kisses…"

"Oh… I see… and good choice by the way."

"Oh yes. I do have good taste." Mitchie said and then added, "So, are we cool?" she asked nervously.

"More than cool." Shane answered "And besides, who could resist kissing you? You're beautiful and perfect…"

"I am not perfect… I'm human…"

"Right… And that is what I love about you…"

After making out at their table, their friends decided that it was time to break them apart. "Okay! Mitchie, Shane, time to separate! You guys are creeping everyone out!" Caitlyn called to them and pulled Mitchie away from Shane. "Comon' girly, we have some friends to dance with."

Nate joined Shane after Shane sent Mitchie a flying kiss and Mitchie sent him one after.

"You guys can't get enough of each other now huh?" Nate said.

"Dude, how can you get enough of someone like Mitchie huh?" Shane said dreamily. It was like a dream come true.

"I can get enough of her… Caitlyn's going to kill me…" Nate joked.

Shane just rolled his eyes. And stared at Mitchie as she danced with her friends. A couple of girls approached asking for him to dance them but he declined every single one of them. Jess and Justin then joined Shane and Nate and they were joined by a couple of their other friends. They talked about Shane mostly. And Shane was more than happy to tell them that he is so happy with Mitchie now.

When the night was over, it was a big buzz to their old school mates that Shane was settling with Mitchie now. And who knew, if one of them hated Mitchie for being with Shane and sent some pictures to her dad… her pictures with Jake? Or with Shane?

--

**A/N**: yey! No drama! Maybe later… I promise… (lol) here's another preview:

"_Mitch?" Shane asked._

"_Um… It's just that…" Mitchie's phone went off and it was a call from Tristan. "I'll just get this and I'll get back to you…" she took her phone and answered… "Tristan?" she called as she left the room._

_Shane sighed._

I kind of think that you hated the preview… lol… sorry! But I promise… hard drama will be served L.A.T.E.R. (lol) so how was my latest chappie? Please review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	35. Missie Mitchie Busy

**Chapter 35**: Missie Mitchie Busy

It was a day after the reunion and Shane was driving his way to the hotel where Mitchie and their friends were staying. He offered his house for them to stay in but they declined since it was too much since Shane was the one who provided the limousine last night. So to make them even more embarrassed but not really meant to be, he was the one who paid for their hotel stay.

"You are mean, you know that?" Mitchie told him as soon as they found out that Shane paid for their expenses.

"Well, you won't let me have you at the house so I'll just pay your night stay. And besides, you are my guests…" Shane explained.

"Babe, we came here for the reunion so you don't have any obligation…"

"Well, you are right about that but after the reunion, and I am asking you guys to stay since it's my sister's birthday, you'll be my guests so I am going to be obligated with you." Shane said. It was his indirect way of inviting them for his sister Lynette's surprise birthday party. "Well, Lynette's birthday is tomorrow and I want this year to be special because we made up and we're close again. And that is a very big thing. So I am inviting you guys to stay and celebrate with us. So how does that sound?"

"Of course I'm in! Actually, I am planning of extending my stay here because of that." Tess said. Well, since she and Jess are getting married, he will be going with her too. Peggy, Justin, Ella, Phoebe, Caitlyn and Nate also agreed to join in. Mitchie meanwhile was having double thoughts.

"Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Um… It's just that…" Mitchie's phone went off and it was a call from Tristan. "I'll just get this and I'll get back to you…" she took her phone and answered… "Tristan?" she called as she left the room.

Shane sighed.

"_Hey Mitch, I was just wondering if you'll be coming back today or tomorrow?" Tristan asked_

"I still am not sure. Why?"

"_Well, if it's fine with you… can we reschedule the marketing report to tomorrow? Jason and I were planning of bringing your dad to the golf course on Thursday…"_

"Tomorrow? But I haven't finished the report…" Mitchie said.

"_What? Are you planning on cramming it Mitch? You know your dad expects a lot from you…" Tristan said._

"I know that. But it's just I had been to a lot of functions these past few days…" Mitchie said.

"_Okay, I'll just tell your brother that maybe we can do it tomorrow and have the report on Thursday…"_

"Thank you Tristan… I owe you…"

"_Oh… you do…" Tristan smiled. "So I'll see you on Thurday?"_

"Of course, I'll be there."

"_Mitch, promise me that you'll finish it today or tomorrow?"_

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Ok." Then they hung up. She didn't know what to do now. She wants to stay for Lynette's party but she also have to finish her report. When she was done contemplating… she returned back to her friends who were busy talking about the surprise party.

"So are you on?" Shane asked.

Mitchie took a deep breath. "Shane… Fine… But I just have to work tonight so I can't help you guys set the whole thing up. I really have a big presentation on Thursday so I have to finish it tonight."

Shane lit up and ran to her and swung her around. "You are the best!" he said and gave her a quick kiss. "My parents would love to meet you…"

"Okay… you made me more nervous now!" Mitchie said. And then her phone went off again. Shane sighed as she went outside and took the call.

This time it was Lizzie…

"Shane, please be patient with her…" Caitlyn told Shane. "She's really having a hard time at the company and she needs you…"

Shane smiled weakly and nodded. _Yeah but I can't help but feel that I'm just second to her work._

Mitchie went back inside the room and seeing that Shane was left alone there. The girls and the other guys went out to have lunch.

"Hey, I'm so sorry…" Mitchie told him.

"It's okay…" Shane said even though it hurts him. He then took her to his arms.

"Hey, you are always my first priority okay?" Mitchie told him.

Shane rose his brow. "Huh?"

"I can read it in your eyes that you feel like you're just second to my work…" Mitchie said.

"Are you psychic?"

"No. I just love you that much." Mitchie said. "Shane, after this, I'm resigning…"

"What? But isn't your work…"

"Yeah. But I'm not happy with it. No matter what I do, dad won't see me like his daughter like before. And besides, I don't want to screw our relationship just because I am so busy."

"Hey, if you are doing this because of me…"

"No. I am doing this for us…" Mitchie told him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Comon' take me out to lunch then I'll start on my report so I can enjoy the day with you and your family tomorrow…"

"Okay… I have the perfect place for us…" Shane said and led her to his car.

--

**A/N**: hey! Finally! I am able to update! Sorry for the long delay guys… I really had a tough week… I had reports and exams… I hope you didn't get bored… lol… anyways… so here's a chapter to lighten up the story! Lol… the calm after the storm (hahaha!) anyways… please review! Thank you so much!

Oh yeah by the way, here's a preview:

"_Babe, breathe. You'll be fine."_

"_Shane, what if they don't like me? What if…"_

"_You are going to be fine and they will love you okay? And besides, you're the only girl I brought here so they're pretty much excited to meet you."_

"_Really? I'm the only girl?"_

"_The one and only…"_

So how's the preview?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	36. Nervous, Hell Yeah

**Chapter 36**: Nervous, Hell Yeah

"Babe, breathe. You'll be fine." Shane told Mitchie since she's like holding her breath by the time they walked out of the car. The gang were already inside since the party already started. Lynette kind of found out about the party so it really wasn't that a big surprise now.

"Shane, what if they don't like me? What if…" Mitchie looked at Shane with big worried eyes.

"Babe…" Shane faced her and cupped her cheek. "You are going to be fine and they will love you okay? And besides, you're the only girl I brought here so they're pretty much excited to meet you."

"Really? I'm the only girl?" Mitchie asked.

"The one and only…" Shane winked at her. "Well, I'm not really the kind of guy who sticks to one girl so I kind of brush the entire family thing off the iterinary of my entire relationship with a girl. Only until you that I became serious with one girl."

"Babe, that's sweet. But it's not helping!" she screamed. "Ugh! I should have just bought that gift that I saw for your mom and dad…"

"Mitchie. Stop it okay? I promise you… Santorini will fade if they'll hate you…" Shane told her.

Mitchie looked at him like she's going to kill him for making her go and meet his parents. "Fine! I am so going to cast off my self in an island far away from this if they hated me!" she told him and they walked to the door. Shane just smiled to himself.

A sweet music was softly flowing when Shane and Mitchie entered the door. Therese, Lynette's daughter was playing it.

"There's my favorite niece!" Shane called to Therese and the little girl stopped playing and ran off to her uncle Shane. They had been spending a lot of time together and it seems that the little girl is getting spoiled by her rich uncle.

Therese peeped behind her uncle and whispered "Is she the princess you were talking about Uncle Shane?" She had some bedtime stories told by her uncle before he tucks her to bed and a princess was quite the highlight of the stories or story for the current matter.

"How'd you figure out?" he asked her.

"Because she's pretty like you've told me." Therese smiled at her uncle then she was gotten settled at the ground and she ran off to the living room telling her grandparents that Shane has arrived.

"Was that true?" Mitchie asked me before we started to head in.

"What true?" Shane asked then it striked him that she was talking about the princess thing. "Of course, you are my one and only pretty princess." Shane told her.

"I was lying a while ago." Mitchie told him. Then Shane looked at her with puzzled look in his eyes. "You're way of soothing me awhile ago really made me feel better. And I love everything you say about me babe."

Shane smiled at her and pulled her to a kiss. They started a make-out session until someone cleared a throat behind them. Then they broke off and faced the music. It was Lynette.

"I quite figured out the hold up." Lynette said referring to their kiss. "I just hope that my daughter didn't see you doing that. Please… I'm so going to kill you Shane!"

"Don't worry Lyns… she's still innocent." Shane told her.

"Good. Now get your two cute little butts in here because mom and dad can't wait to meet Mitchie." Lynette said walked away.

"I told you… they want to meet you…" Shane whispered to her as they started to walk to the living room.

_Now I'm nervous again!_ Mitchie thought.

Mitchie and Shane approached the living room. There was Lynette and her daughter, Tess and the gang, Shane's brothers and sister, and Shane's parents. Mitchie and Shane sat on the available seats around the living room. They were many there but Shane's house is so big that there were still many more spaces to occupy.

"So, you must be Mitchie?" Shane's mom approached her and gave her a hug. "Thank you dear."

Mitchie got confused. "Excuse? Sorry, but why are you thanking me?"

Shane's mother laughed and said, "Because you brought my baby back home. If it wasn't for you, he would have stayed to that somewhere he was the past years."

Mitchie smiled and went to greet each of Shane's family members. The last was Lynette whom she had already met.

"Hey, sis-in-law, meet my daughter Therese…" Lynette told her.

"Hey Therese, it is nice to meet you…" Mitchie said to her and kneeled to be as same height as Lynette's daughter.

"Hey Mitchie." Then she gave her a big bear hug. Then the people around laughed since they see it was so adorable.

That instant, Mitchie felt at home. She had never had this fun ever since her mother died. Her own father despises her. Her brother has his own family now and they're all that she's got. But with Shane's family, it was huge and everyone loves each other. She would love to be a part of it someday. Well, if Shane wants her to be. And it felt good, she envied Shane.

"How could you leave these people? I would trade anything to have a family like yours, babe…" Mitchie said to Shane once they were alone at Shane's balcony.

Shane took a deep breath. "Yeah. Leaving town was a big mistake. But I have to find myself Mitch and I never regretted all those years that I lost contact with them. Because if I haven't left I wouldn't have met you…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. I agree. I love your mom. She's so adorable. And so is your dad. He cracks the best jokes ever!"

"Well, it's their genes that are in me so they must be that adorable." Shane smirked.

"Yeah. But you are corny unlike your dad." Mitchie told him and stuck out her tongue.

"Is that so huh?" then Shane tickled her sides. Mitchie was laughing so hard that she was crying already.

"Shane, stop it!" Mitchie laughed.

"Not until you say that Shane is the most gorgeous, adorable and loving boyfriend ever."

"Fine!"

"Say it!"

"Shane is the most gorgeous, adorable, loving, caring, perfect boyfriend ever…" Mitchie said it with sincerity as she faced him and looked straight to his eyes.

"I'm not perfect Mitch…" Shane said as he pulled away a strand of her to her ear.

"I know… but for me, you are. You complete me." Mitchie said and placed her lips on his.

--

**A/N**: sorry for the longest delay ever! School is so tough now a days… I hope you didn't hate me for not updating for such a long time… I hope that you'll love the new chapter! I hope I pulled it off well (lol) and here's the preview:

_Last call, passengers of flight J9857 bound for New York, please board the aircraft now._

"_This is me."_

"_Why do you have to leave this early? Can't you just stay until tomorrow? I mean, your report is tomorrow right?" _

"_Stop pouting! And we have talked about this! I have to consult my brother and Tristan about the report so I have to go back now. And besides, it's just three days…"_

_**WARNING: drama for the next chapters! I hope you'll still read… lol**_

**POLL:** Do you want for this story to end now? Because I still have many plans for this fiction and if you want it to end, I'll just cut off some of my ideas and place it on future fics…

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	37. The Scandalous Place Called New York

**Chapter 36**: The Scandalous Place Called New York

_Last call, passengers of flight J9857 bound for New York, please board the aircraft now._

"This is me." Mitchie said to Shane. She was first to leave California since she has to catch up for office work. The others including Shane will return to New York on Saturday.

"Why do you have to leave this early? Can't you just stay until tomorrow? I mean, your report is tomorrow right?" Shane said with a pout.

"Stop pouting! And we have talked about this! I have to consult my brother and Tristan about the report so I have to go back now. And besides, it's just three days…" Mitchie told him.

"Yeah… like three years… I'm going to miss you…" Shane said. Mitchie was on his arms so he pulled her to his embrace and then kissed her.

"I'll miss you more… And besides when did you start getting cheesier every minute?" Mitchie teased. "okay, enough of this… It feels like I'll leave for a far away country..." Mitchie chuckled. "Hey, you take care of my friends okay?"

Shane nodded. Then he pulled her back for a last kiss and waved goodbye to her… _This is going to be a long three days…_ Shane thought.

--

Mitchie went to her pent house and dropped her things except her laptop and other project materials. Then she headed straight to Tristan's penthouse two blocks away from her. She called earlier that day that she'll be swinging by for a run through of her report.

Mitchie knocked at Tristan's door and he opened with a sweet smile on his face.

"I thought you'll never come…" Tristan said excitedly.

"Tris, I just had an airplane flight…" Mitchie chuckled. Then she entered Tristan's home and nodded agreeing to it's design and size. "This is so big. You sure you're the only one living here?"

"Yeah it's too big for me… you can move in if you want…" Tristan said.

Mitchie just looked at him with no expression on her face, she knew Tristan loves to make fun of her by getting her off guard.

Tristan then laughed and Mitchie spanked him playfully. "You should have seen your face Mitch! It's priceless!"

"Shut up!" Mitchie called and threw him a pillow.

"Hey!" Tristan called and went to go after her. Mitchie ran across the room laughing so that Tristan won't catch her. It was just like old times, they really were fond of chasing each other at Tristan's large mansion at Beverly Hills, which he left with his parents to work at New York. Tristan caught her and swung her to the large couch. Then when they got to the couch, they were having this awkward position. Tristan was on top of Mitchie and panting heavily from the run that he just had. Mitchie was looking straight to his eyes stunned with the closeness they were having.

"What if I kiss you now Mitch? Will you allow me?" Tristan asked softly.

Mitchie just stared at him. _Gosh… who could resist those eyes… Wait! I already have a boyfriend! No, no, no, Mitchie! You just said goodbye to the love of your life hours ago and you promised to be with him in three days! Stop this nonsense now!_ While she was still thinking, Tristan slowly lowered his face to her and was able to reach her lips before she was able to pull off.

Tristan started to kiss her passionately begging for entrance. And without any thought she kissed him back. It was like they were at the heat of the moment and she had no except not to pull back. _Wait, why am I kissing him back? I love Shane._ And without hesitation, she pulled away from him.

Tristan looked at her and realized that he just did a stupid thing… "Oh, gosh… I'm sorry Mitch, I didn't mean to…"

"No Tristan, it's okay… Um, I think I have to go…" Mitchie said. "Um, I'll just leave my things here with you and you can go through them and just text me or call me if you have any questions or violent reactions." Then she stood up.

"Mitch, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Tristan. Let's just pretend like nothing happened okay? Um, I have to go…" Then she walked away from his penthouse and to her car, driving back to her penthouse.

--

_Stupid Mitchie! Stupid! Stupid! _Mitchie called to herself as she went to her own place. _Why are you such a stupid girl! Why did you kiss him back? Now what?! _Then when she reached her floor, her phone started to ring.

Shane's voice was her ringtone. _Hey baby, pick up! It's me your Shaney baby… and a laughter after the line… _Mitchie love that laugh. Shane has the same ringtone which is Mitchie's voice and it goes… _Hey gorgeous, pick up it's your beautiful first lady…_

Then another round of the Shane's same voice went through and Mitchie answered his call.

"Hey baby…" Mitchie said after she took a deep breath.

"_Hey, are you okay? Did something happened?"_

"What? Oh, no, nothing happened. I just missed you…"

"_I miss you too… I'll be there first thing on Saturday okay?"_

"Yeah… so why'd you call?"

"_I just want to check on you. I wanted to hear your voice…"_

"That's sweet baby. Hey, I still have to go to my brother's house, I'll call you later?"

"_Yeah sure. Bye. I love you…"_

"I love you too…" Mitchie replied softly and hang up. She sighed. _Damn it Mitch!_

--

Mitchie pulled up to her brother's house and knocked on the door. Her niece, Kands short name from Kandace which she got from her mom, opened up.

"Hey Kands!" Mitchie greeted and gave her a hug,

"Auntie Mitchie! You're here!" Come in! Come in!" Kands called and pulled her inside. Mitchie laughed at the enthusiasm her niece was showing. "Daddy! Auntie Mitchie is here!"

Jason descended the stairs and gave his sister a hug. "Welcome back lil sis, so how was the vacation?"

"It was cool. Great actually." Mitchie answered.

"So, what do you have for me? Got the proposal?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Here they are…" Mitchie said as she handed him the same copies she gave Tristan.

"So, Tristan called after you left him at his pent house…" Jason started.

"Oh, that…" Mitchie said as she sat on the couch at the living room followed by her brother.

"Yeah that… Mitch, I really don't like the thought that he took advantage of you but I think you've some explaining to do young lady…" Jason said.

"Oh, so you two are now best friends! I see…" Mitchie said trying to change the topic. "So, you guys still going to that golf thing with dad?"

"Yeah… and why are you changing the subject?"

"Gosh, I thought I could get away…" Mitchie murmured.

"So? What now Mitch? You know dad really likes Tristan. He even said that he's perfect for you…"

"He said that?" Mitchie called. _Gosh! This is much harder than I expected it to be. How am I going to tell them about Shane? They love my ex-boyfriend by now!_

"Yeah. Well, you know dad… he wants what's and who's better for you…"

"Yeah. I doubt that. I think he just wants me to push myself to Tristan because of business purposes."

"Mitch… don't say that. I know it's hard but dad really loves you…"

"Well, he has a good way of showing it." Mitchie shrugged. "And I'm fed up, Jase. I can't take it anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm resigning…"

--

**A/N**: how was it?! I'm so sorry for the early hints of drama… I really have to do this… you'll see in the future :) and it goes with the characters… please review! Thanks!

Also sorry for the delay… and thank you guys for the continued support and the reviews! It really means so much to me! Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy!

And here's the sneak preview!

_Mitchie was now totally shocked. "What? Dad agreed to have dinner with me?"_

"_Mitch… I told you dad loves you okay?" Jason said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the parking lot. The three of them, including Tristan, got inside Jason's car and drove to the Palace._

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	38. More of Tristan

**Chapter 38: **More of Tristan

"Mitch, you'll be fine. I told you, the proposal is hole free… they can't question you anything about it. It's perfect…" Tristan said to Mitchie as they headed up to the top floor and to the board room.

"Tris, there is no such thing as perfect…"

"Yeah, okay… almost perfect…" Tristan said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, you win… here's a smile…" Mitchie flashed him a genuine smile.

"Good. That looks better on you…" Tristan said as he got out of the elevator and went to the board room followed by Mitchie. The board room was now full of board members and staff. Mitchie's dad was already there.

Then after a few preps… Mitchie and Tristan stood before the board and presented their proposal, well, Mitchie's proposal that was consulted by Tristan and Jason.

"Good morning…" Mitchie started. The meeting went on about two hours. Mitchie was on the lead while Tristan was her back up man, standing up whenever a certain question that Mitchie can't answer, and answer it. Besides they share the credit. The presentation ended well…

Mitchie thanked Tristan for his help and shook his hand. She even gave him a small peck on the cheek that her father had noticed. For the first time in a few years, Mitchie saw a happy and genuine smile coming from her father as he was approaching her.

"Mitch, that was a good one. I knew you can do it." Her dad said nervously. With all that has happened to them, her father was having a hard time talking to her without getting angry anymore.

Mitchie can't believe it. She was hearing congratulations from her father.

"It was a good move partnering with Tristan. He's good for you Mitchie. You and he will make a pretty good team. And someday I will be able to leave this company to you two, in good hands. Good job." Her father patted her on the shoulders and left.

Mitchie touched her shoulders and was still in fairyland thinking of what just her father said. Those were the nicest things he has ever said to her after so many years. And no one can blame her for hallucinating and being in ecstasy. She felt her father again after a long time… Short as it may be and for even the wrong reasons, since he thinks that she was dating Tristan, atleast he talked to her without even shouting or getting angry.

Tristan re entered the room since Mitchie was still inside. "Hey, the party's about to start, you're coming right?" Tristan asked Mitchie. Mitchie's back was facing him so he can't see the tears flowing down her cheeks. Tears of joy. Tristan went in front of her and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong Tris. It's just that I think I'll be staying for a while here and not continue that resignation letter I was planning on finishing tonight…"

Tristan may not be able to understand her but he just shrugged and gave her a pat and a push out of the board room and to have fun at the mini party that they set-up for Mitchie's successful proposal.

--

That afternoon, the office was in full blast, partying. Good thing that the weekend is nearing and Fridays aren't really that hectic for them. While in the party, Mitchie's celphone rang.

"Hello?" Mitchie called.

"_Hey baby, how was your project proposal?" Shane asked_

"It was good." Mitchie simply answered. She had been distant from Shane since the incident with Tristan yesterday. It feels like she had cheated on him. And also the thought that her dad wants Tristan for her and the guy is the only way that she can feel her father's love again, it just means that she has to give Shane up.

"_Good? So you mean your dad agreed on it?"_

"Yes."

"_Hey, are you okay? You don't sound so happy about it."_

"I am. Hey, um, the party is wild and such so I'll just call you later?"

"_Yeah sure." Shane sighed and hang up. He sure was feeling uneasy now. Mitchie's hiding something._

"Mitchie!" somebody called from Mitchie's back. It was Tristan with her brother.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted them. Then she gave her brother a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Tristan called and said that you did great. So I rushed to congratulate you personally." Jason told her and gave her another hug. "So, I reserved a table at the Palace. I know that is your favorite restaurant, so let's ditch this party and have dinner there. I also called dad and he agreed to join us. SO what do you say?"

Mitchie was now totally shocked. "What? Dad agreed to have dinner with me?"

"Mitch… I told you dad loves you okay?" Jason said and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the parking lot. The three of them, including Tristan, got inside Jason's car and drove to the Palace.

--

After a few minutes of settling at the reserved table, Mitchie's dad came and sat with them.

"Sorry, I was late. I had a client talk and we went over time." Her dad explained.

"It's okay dad. I mean, its good that you're here." Mitchie said.

Her dad smiled at her and cued for the waiter to take his order since the three had already named theirs.

The dinner was great. Mitchie was way more than happy. It was like old times, talking and laughing with her dad. Well, except that this time, Tristan was in the picture. She knew that this fantasy of her and her father getting along was just because of Tristan and the thought that they'd be together someday. But it also comforts her that it still is happening despite the real reason behind it. She loves her father way too much that she would do anything to gain his trust back.

_Even if it means giving Shane up. _Mitchie thought heartbrokenly.

_Or not…_ _He's my life now…_

--

**A/N**: hey… how was it? So… um… I will tell you a secret… I'm not going to update anytime soon since I haven't started the next chapter… I hope that you'll bear with me because school is such a big HELL! I promise you I'll write and update as soon as I can… love lots! xoxo

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	39. Author's Notes: Formal Apology

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say that it's not a new chapter! This update is my formal apology to all of you... I think I have not been totally honest with you or it just slip past my mind... This entire story is not totally mine but I just want to say that this fanfiction is like the movie that the Philippines had released a couple of months ago entitled "For the First Time" starring Richard Gutierrez and KC Concepcion (if you want to look for it... you can google it).

I really am sorry to those Filipinos who have come across this fic and found it uncool for me not to tell that I got the entire idea from a movie... and also sorry to all of you...

A couple of scenes here were really followed from the movie especially the Santorini scenes... I just translated them to English... But the other parts are my ideas and also the past few and next chapters...

I do understand if you guys hate me right now or don't want to read my fic anymore... it's totally cool, I do deserve it...

Again... sorry and I hope that you'll still read my other fics and I promise next time it would all be me...

Thank you again and God Bless!

xoxo


	40. Best Friend's Instincts

**AUTHOR's NOTES**: Thank you so much for your support guys! Thank you for accepting my apology and for still reading...

--

**Chapter 39**: Best Friend's Instincts

Mitchie waited at the airport for the arrival of her friends and Shane. She was dreading this day since she should make a decision. Her dad or Shane. But at the same time, she can't wait to see him again. Shane is the only one now that makes her sane. Shane made her live again. He was the one who taught her how to live life properly. He was there at the time that she needed someone to be there for her.

"Shane!" Mitchie called as soon as she saw him even though he was at the far back and Caitlyn and the others were the first ones approaching her.

"I'm Caitlyn by the way… not Shane…" Caitlyn joked.

"Sorry… I just got excited." Mitchie said and pulled her bestfriend to a hug.

"I understand." Caitlyn said. Then she eyed Mitchie. "We so have to talk…"

"You know me too well Cait." Mitchie chuckled. "Yeah. You are so right. I have to talk to you on something."

Caitlyn nodded. She wanted to add up that she understood her best friend's problem but Shane was already upon earshot.

"I'll talk to you later." Caitlyn said as she and Nate went ahead. Tess, Jess, Peggy, Ella and Justin each gave her a hug and left her with Shane.

"Hey…" Shane said and then pulled her to a deep kiss. Mitchie missed that kiss and hoped that it would never end. When they were done, Shane smiled at her and gazed at her full of love in his eyes.

"Hey baby…" Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him the same way he was looking at her.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shane asked as they started to walk away from the airport.

Mitchie then thought of a plan. She faced him and they stopped walking. "Let's get away for the week. Let's go away from this place… go wherever like what we did in Santorini…"

"Okay… I love the idea but I hoped I would get to know your father and brother first…"

"Um… they're quite busy now… maybe later… after we come back? Please?" Mitchie pleaded.

"Okay. I'd love that. You all for myself. Your dad can wait…" Shane chuckled and they went away and joined their friends in the car prepared for them by Mitchie. Then they all went to the city. Shane and Nate first went to their penthouse while the others went to their respective houses and apartments.

Caitlyn decided to stay over at Mitchie's since she knew that something was really bothering her. And it was graveyard.

"So spill…" Caitlyn said as soon as she got inside Mitchie's penthouse and sat on the sofa leaving her things by the door.

Mitchie sighed and sat across her. "I kissed Tristan…"

"What?"

"Well, not really, he kissed me then I kissed back for a while and pulled back." Mitchie explained. "I don't know what to do Cait! My dad and brother totally loves him. They want Tristan to be my boyfriend, actually husband!"

"They made formal arrangements?"

"Nope, but it feels like they already did…" Mitchie sighed. "It's just I am having second thoughts now. When dad saw me and Tristan together, he seems quite happy to be with me now. He even had dinner with me."

"Wow, he must really love Tristan!" Caitlyn called.

Mitchie glared at her.

"Sorry, what I mean is… well, let's face it Mitch, I think Tristan's the reason why he's all father to you now…" Caitlyn said honestly.

"I know you're right Cait. But I just can't help but also feel happy that we're okay again. But at the same time, I don't want to lose Shane. He's my life…"

Caitlyn went to Mitchie's side and pulled her to a hug. "Just follow what your heart says…"

"Can't they just be mine at the same time?" Mitchie cried.

"Well, you can try…"

"He's attached to Tristan now, I don't think that he'll accept Shane then and there. If it wasn't for Tristan, I wouldn't be in this position right now… Choosing over my father and the love of my life…"

"I guess you are right… But do you have anything in mind right now?"

Mitchie shook her head in defeat. She doesn't know what to do. But at the moment, she just wants to have that getaway with Shane. It might be the last time that she's going to be totally happy.

--

Shane picked her up at around 10am the following day. She turned off her phone just in case her brother would call her for last minute lunch or dinner dates. Or Tristan, calling for the same matter. She already told Caitlyn her plan of going away with Shane for sometime, but she didn't tell her that it would just be a week since she might want to extend it. She had not really been honest to Shane too. She hadn't exactly told him the reason for their sudden trip. At the trip, she's going to find out if she's going to fight for Shane or to choose her father.

"Hey baby…" Shane greeted her and entered her penthouse.

"Hey." Mitchie replied and gave him a peck on the lips. "Comon' I'll just finish up packing and we can go…"

"Okay…" Shane replied and followed her to her room as they held hands.

"So, where are we going hotshot?" Mitchie asked as she started to pack her things.

"I got it covered." Shane winked.

"You are such a gentleman… I hope it would be fun like what we did back in Santorini."

"For me, it would be fun even without all the activities that I have in mind because you are with me… I don't know about you…"

"Nah… I'll stick to the activities…" Mitchie joked.

"Oh? Really?" Shane asked and went near her positioning to tickle her.

Then Mitchie posed her Tae Kwon Do pose as she try to block herself from Shane's tickle attack.

"Oh, so like Santorini huh?" Shane chuckled. But unlike last time, Shane was able to get past Mitchie's defense and tickled her at her bed.

"Shane stop it!" Mitchie laughed.

"Not until you say that you are the most luckiest girl alive because you are with Shane Gray!" Shane told her.

"Shane… okay! I'll say it!" Mitchie called and continued to laugh as Shane just held her to listen to her. She was wrapped around his body waiting for her to speak. "I am the luckiest girl alive because I have a very vain and huge-ego boyfriend!" Mitchie teased and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah I agree. But I know you love me for that."

"I do…" Mitchie sincerely agreed and placed her lips on his enjoying one of the best kisses she ever had.

--

**A/N**: sorry for the long delay… so finally! Here's a new chapter! Yey! So how was it? If you are to choose? DADDY OR SHANEY? Sorry for the deep conflict… I hope you'll like the outcome… And by the way… brace yourselves for the CRUISE of a LIFETIME… lol… find more about that on the next chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	41. The Unplanned Getaway

**Chapter 40: **The Unplanned Getaway

Mitchie and Shane were now at the airport, boarding for a flight that neither of them knew were it heads.

"Shane… where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know…" Shane shrugged and smiled.

"How can you not know? You are the one who booked the flights!"

"Actually I randomly picked a flight and forgot where it heads… so when our flight is called, I guess that's the time we'll know where we will be heading…" Shane explained (**A/N**: just imagine that tickets on airplanes don't have destinations… lol… well, for Shane and Mitchie that is…)

"You are such a…"

"… a gorgeous human being?" Shane finished for her.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes at the vanity of her boyfriend and just jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his nose. "If I didn't love you, I would have kicked your butt for being so ego centric!" Mitchie teased.

"Oh really? Can you like change the kick to a slap? It sounds more sexy…" Shane teased back.

Mitchie rolled her eyes again at him. _Gosh I never thought I can live hearing those cheesy lines always…_ "Stop the tease and just kiss me…" Mitchie demanded.

"Your wish is my command…" Shane replied but before they can even start making out, the announcer announced their flight. "Ugh… sorry babe, it's us… let's just continue this at our business class seats okay?"

Mitchie shook her head. _Damn announcers!_ "Okay hotshot… let's go…" Mitchie said and grabbed Shane's hand and they both walked with their passports and tickets and carry-on bags out of the terminal and to the airplane, heading to only God knows where.

_Flight KR653 bound for Bangkok, Thailand please board the aircraft now. Thank You._

"We're heading for Bangkok?" Mitchie called.

"Yes! I was hoping that it's Bangkok I have chosen!" Shane called.

"So you really planned on going to Bangkok?"

"Nope. I told the girl in charge for the bookings that she'll let me draw lots… I chose Santorini, Bangkok and Paris" Shane explained. "Then I picked the number three ticket and that's it…"

"But why do you want to go to Bangkok?"

"Because my dear… we're having a two-week Asian Cruise!" Shane told her.

Mitchie's jaw dropped! "No you didn't!" Mitchie called and slapped him playfully. They were now inside the airplane heading for their seats.

"Oh yes I did… I told the girl that if I picked Bangkok, she'll book us to a SuperStar Virgo Cruise around Asia. So I'll just call their agency when we reach Bangkok and we're off to a two-week cruise!" Shane said then they sat on their seats and then Shane continued to say some things… "I know that you wanted to travel so better hit many birds with a two-week stone right?"

_FLASHBACK_

_They were at the Gray's house. Mitchie was sitting on Shane's bed waiting for him to come back from his niece's room. When he did come back, she was still looking out of the balcony and to the sky._

"_Hey…" Shane whispered as he sat behind her and pulled her close to him._

_Mitchie faced Shane and replied, "Hey… what took you so long?"_

"_Well, Therese wanted a bedtime story so I had to finish rereading Cinderella to her."_

"_I never thought you can read…" Mitchie joked._

"_That was a low blow missy…"_

"_It was a joke. I know that you're cunning…"_

"_Cunning?" Shane asked and rose a brow "Not smart?"_

"_Smart with a bit of slyness that's why you're cunning…"_

"_Oh, so you are saying that I am sneaky… let me give you what sneaky means…" Shane said and started to tickle her._

"_Shane! Stop it!" Mitchie called while laughing. And when Shane was done tickling her, he pulled her on his chest while lying down on the bed. Mitchie then settled her head on his chest and sighed._

"_What's wrong babe?" Shane asked._

"_Nothing…" Mitchie lied._

"_Yeah. Tough luck, Mitch… comon' tell me what's bothering you…"_

"_Well, I guess I envy you too much tonight. I mean, you have a very happy and big family. Your parents love you as well as your siblings, nieces and nephews. Then you are the most free person that I know. You have the courage to go elsewhere and see the world. While I, am stuck here in our beloved country with my cold family."_

_Shane sighed after hearing what she said. "Hey, look at me…" Shane said and made her face him. "I promise you I am going to make you happy okay? What's mine is yours now… which means that you can also call my family yours… you don't have to envy me… And someday, when circumstance permits, I'm going to bring you to the ends of the earth and let you see the beauty that I once had seen… okay?"_

_Mitchie smiled at him and asked, "You promise?"_

"_I promise." Shane smiled. Then Mitchie lowered her lips on his sealing their deal._

_End of Flashback_

"Thank you babe, you make me so happy…" Mitchie told him.

"And so do you…" Shane said and kissed her with passion.

--

Shane and Mitchie landed on Bangkok Airport after a 16 hour flight. They left New York on a night time and they arrived at Bangkok on a night time too… _Damn jetlag and timezones! It makes me nauseous… _Mitchie thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Shane asked Mitchie as they waited for their baggage.

Mitchie nodded and told him, "I think it's jetlag… I really am not used to different time zones…"

Shane nodded and kissed her temple. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. When they got all their bags, Shane pushed their cart outside of the airport as Mitchie trailed beside him. Shane got themselves a cab and told the driver in Chinese to bring them to Bangkok High Street Hotel (**A/N**: fictional hotel) where they will be staying for two days after they leave the city for their cruise.

When they reached the hotel, Mitchie was asleep. Shane paid three bellmen to bring their baggage to their room while he carried Mitchie on a bridal style kind of way. They were at the top floor, it was the largest suite on the hotel. Shane laid Mitchie on the bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. Then he called room service to bring them dinner.

As the food arrived, Mitchie herself woke up.

"Hey…" Mitchie said groggily.

Shane tipped the room service person after he left their cart of food.

"Hey sleepyhead…" Shane smiled and prepared the food that they'll be sharing for the night.

"Wow, this room is big…" Mitchie said as she studied the suite.

"Well, I wanted the best there is for you…" Shane said as he smiled to her. "Hey, the food's ready… comon' let's eat first…"

Mitchie stood up and went to Shane who was sitting on a four couch surrounded table, where their dinner was served. She sat on his lap and stared at the food before her. "Babe, you honestly think that we can eat these all up?"

"Nope. But I didn't know what kind of food you prefer for tonight so I just ordered everything…" Shane shrugged.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I love the care, hotshot but you are such a big money waster…"

"I told you, I want what's best for you…"

"Well, you could have just woken me up…" Mitchie argued.

"You were so peaceful… and besides, the damage has been done all you have to do is get comfortable and eat up…" Shane said. Then he tried to stand up to lead her to the next couch. But Mitchie stopped him.

"I'm comfortable on your lap…" Mitchie said and showed him her puppy dog eyes, "Please? Can I sit on you?"

Shane laughed and nodded. "It's my pleasure…" Then she lowered her lips on his and they started to make out forgetting the food that they were arguing about a while ago.

--

**A/N**: here's a new chapter! Sorry for the delays… I really am focusing on my studies now since school's getting tough… I hope you liked the new chapter! GUYS, please review! I feel that no ones reading my fics anymore… sorry for this concern but its really what I am feeling… but if you are not up to review its fine too… lol… anyways… I hope you like the new chapter of UWLI and by the way a new **WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE** chapter is up! Please read! And I made a oneshot SMITCHIE called **INSENSITIVE**… tell me what you think! Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	42. Sex Talk and Thoughts

**Chapter 41**: Sex Talk and Thoughts

Mitchie and Shane woke up the next day at 1pm in the afternoon. They were still adjusting to the time since they kind of skipped a day due to the advanced time zone of Asia from the States.

"Good afternoon…" Shane whispered to the newly awoken Mitchie.

"Afternoon? We missed lunch?" Mitchie asked as she tried to sit up but then realized that she was still naked from their escapade the night before. "Damn… Where are my clothes Shane?" She was really shy when she's naked in front of Shane even though the guy had seen her naked. Well, they did share a room, Shane's room, at California and they totally did it the previous night after finishing their food. Well, they didn't finish it all up since Shane ordered five kinds of cuisine.

"What? You forgot that you had sex with me last night?" Shane teased.

"We did?" Mitchie teased back.

Shane just kissed her nose and wriggled his nose. "I'll just get you new clothes okay?" Shane knew her uneasiness in this situation because the first time that they did it, Mitchie punched him hard on the stomach the day after, since Shane told her that it was okay to wander the room naked.

"Thank you babe… And by the way I want your clothes…" Mitchie requested. She loves wearing his clothes because they were very big on her.

When Shane returned he threw her one of his t-shirts and clean boxers. He himself was half naked. "Why my clothes? Don't you want to tour the city?"

"Oh, we will… later… I'm hungry babe…" Mitchie pouted.

"I already called the front desk, they'll be up in a while…" Shane told her. Then he sat beside her after she wore his clothes. "Why are you so ashamed of walking around naked… I have seen you naked…"

Mitchie tried to punch him but he anticipated it and was able to stop her gently. Mitchie pouted. "Because… It's weird okay? Yeah you did see me naked but it's not an excuse for me to wander around here, modeling my naked body…"

"Well, they're perfect so why not flaunt them. And besides it's just me…" Shane teased.

"Oh, I know… you want another round? Well, sorry to say hotshot, you're not getting one for tonight… or this hour…"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are forcing me to walk around naked!" Mitchie argued.

"Okay… I was just teasing… I take it back…" Shane pouted.

"I'll think about it…" Mitchie stuck out her tongue at him. Shane pouted more and Mitchie kissed his pout away.

--

After eating, they shared a shower and dressed up. The two horny adults, made their way out of the hotel hand in hand…

"Let's do that shower thing again tonight after we get dirty…" Shane whispered.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Stop it… you're so horny you know that?"

"Well, it's you… you're so beautiful and sexy, I can't stop it…" Shane whispered back.

Mitchie rolled her eyes again and pulled him towards the city. "Where are we going?" Mitchie asked dropping their sex topic.

"Uhm… I really am not familiar with Bangkok since it's my first time here… I stayed at Phuket before…" Shane explained. "Maybe we could just stroll and see what we can do okay?"

"I like that… this is so unpredictable!" Mitchie squealed and let herself get dragged by Shane around every shop in that city.

When they were finished, Mitchie and Shane were both carrying many sets of bags. "Honestly babe, we still have another day tomorrow and now you have bought half of Bangkok!"

Mitchie pouted. "They're way much cheaper than in New York, I can't stand to not buy them…"

Shane just smiled at his girlfriend's girlieness and grabbed themselves a taxi. "Thank yourself since I love you…" Shane said and talked to the taxi driver in Chinese.

When they were finished, Mitchie whispered to him, "You sound sexy talking in Chinese… I've made up my mind for tonight…"

"And what's the verdict?"

"Let's get dirty…" Mitchie said and smiled waiting for lust to cover Shane's eyes.

"I love that… guess, I should keep on speaking in Chinese." Shane teased and kissed her quickly.

Mitchie then playfully slapped him and rested her head on his shoulders.

--

When they were inside their suite, Mitchie turned her celphone on. And there were millions of messages left for her. Mitchie sighed and turned it off again.

"What happened to you?" Shane asked after putting the last bags that Mitchie bought inside the suite.

"Well, I've got tons of messages on my cell…" Mitchie sighed.

"You didn't reply back?"

"I can't… it's my dad, Jason and Tristan…"

Shane nodded. Then he sat beside her on the sofa and cradled her to him. "Hey, it's alright…" he said to comfort her.

"I know." Mitchie replied and rested her head on his chest. Shane really makes her feel at peace and comfortable. "I'll turn this phone off for the entire trip and I'll just deal with the future in the future…"

"That's the spirit…" Shane said. While they cuddled, Shane was thinking, _Are you ashamed of me that's why you opted this get away? Or there is more to this get away than you being ashamed of introducing me to your family? Is this our last time together? And if it is… I hope that this is just a dream where no one will ever wake up…_

--

Mitchie opened the new laptop that she bought during her shopping spree with Shane. Then she opened the private chat box account that she made a couple of years back where only Caitlyn is the contact.

Good thing Caitlyn is online.

**Mitchieprivate01**: Caitlyn!

**Cgellarproduction**: Mitchie?

**Mitchieprivate01**: Who else?

**Cgellarproduction**: Where are you?

**Mitchieprivate01**: I can't tell you…

**Cgellarproduction**: It's okay… I understand… But you have to call your family now… they're worried sick!

**Mitchieprivate01**: I know… I had tons of message in my phone… Good thing it's untraceable.

**Cgellarproduction**: How's your trip?

**Mitchieprivate01**: It's the best… I'm so happy…

**Cgellarproduction**: Good. Because I'm so gonna kill Shane if you aren't happy… lol

"Shane! Caitlyn's going to kill you if I am unhappy!" Mitchie called. Shane was in front of the TV watching Living Asia.

Shane made his way to Mitchie and sat behind her. Then he typed a reply to Caitlyn.

**Mitchieprivate01**: Don't worry, it will not reach to that point -shane

**Cgellarproduction**: good… hey… Nate's here…

**Mitchieprivate01**: Tell him we said hi…

**Cgellarproduction**: he said hi too… look, as much as I wanted to stay and chat, I have to meet up with some executives… I'll chat with you later okay?

**Mitchieprivate01**: Okay take care.

**Cgellarproduction**: you too. Bye…

_Cgellarproduction signed out._

"Are you happy?" Shane asked Mitchie after she signed out.

Mitchie faced him and said, "Very happy…"

--

**A/N**: sorry for not being able to have a daily update! I hope that you liked the new chapter and please… don't forget to review! Lol… just suggesting hahaha! Anyway please also read my new oneshot **INSENSITIVE** and the first season of **WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE**! Thank you!

And also… I regret to inform you that the Fantasy story is not going to be out by April or so since I really have been busy and I really don't want to rush it just to meet the deadline… just keep your auditions coming since I really am going to continue this fic just not soon… I am starting to gain ideas about it and I really think I am going to create a whole new world that is why its taking too long… lol… anyways WOWP will still be part of it since the cast are crossing over… anyway… I'll just update you if I ever get to start writing it down! Thanks!

And also! UNDERSTANDING WHAT LOVE IS won't have a sequel but a new fic is on the way after it! Lol… just hint… R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


	43. Getting Ready for the Cruise

**Chapter 42**: Getting Ready for the Cruise

"So? What are we going to do for today?" Shane asked Mitchie as he went to the telephone to call the front desk and get their cart of excess food.

"I was thinking of just strolling around the city… maybe shop a little…" Mitchie sweetly said.

Shane glared at her. "No shopping…"

"Oh comon' Shane! Please? For me…" Mitchie showed him her puppy dog eyes.

Shane sighed. "No! I am so not giving in to that puppy dog eyes…" then he turned away from her to avoid her plead. Any second he wanted to give in. It's Mitchie asking for crying out loud!

Then Mitchie went up to him and wrapped her arms from his behind. "Please? Pretty please… you're going to get some tonight…" she teased seductively.

Shane faced her and eyed her. "Really?"

Mitchie nodded.

"Okay… shop a little may not hurt…" Shane said giving in.

Mitchie smiled triumphantly. "Yes! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best boyfriend ever!"

"I aim to please…" Shane winked. "Since when are you such a shopaholic?"

"Since forever! I really haven't done much shopping before because of work. But if you ask the girls who's the best shopper in the group, they'll say it would be me…"

"Oh… I think I chose the wrong girl…"

"What?!" Mitchie screamed and jumped to him causing them to fall on the floor. Mitchie was now sitting on Shane's chest.

"I was just joking babe…"

"I know. I just want to have reason to jump on you…" Mitchie said and quickly changed position where she's now on top of Shane with her head on his chest. "I love being like this… Can we just stay like this forever?" she asked as she hears his breathing.

"I hope so…" Shane said. "But we can have more of this during our cruise…"

Mitchie's faced lit up. The cruise really excites her. Then they stood up and showered separately.

--

By the time they got back to the hotel after a day at the city, Mitchie can't now stop talking of things that they were going to do during the cruise. They were able to acquire a brochure of SuperStar Virgo.

"Then babe, we can always hang out at The Taverna… it's a poolside snack bar. It would feel like we're in Greece. Remember your resto? Then we can try all those entertainment that they have and skinny dip at the pool once in a while. Oh… oh! There are onboard shopping! Exciting…" Mitchie continued to blabber as Shane just watch her.

Shane was starting to dread the start of their cruise because he so feels that it would also be the countdown of their end.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Huh? You were saying something?" Shane asked.

Mitchie pouted and sat on his lap. "I was talking all about our cruise and you are zoning out on me?"

"Sorry… I was just thinking of something…" Shane said.

"What are you thinking?"

"Huh? Um… nothing… you know what… let's get inside and get ready okay?" Shane said changing the subject and hoping that Mitchie wouldn't notice it. Mitchie didn't notice it and happily went to their room to pack their belongings. Because of Mitchie's excess shopping, they had to add another baggage to their pile of baggage. "Babe, I know some people here maybe we can ask them to take care of our stuff while we're on cruise…" Shane suggested.

"No need babe. Besides, we'll just bother them. And I get paranoid when I don't bring all the things that I brought."

Shane smiled at her and approached her. He then wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her bare shoulders since she was wearing a halter top. "I love you…" Shane whispered.

Mitchie closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "I love you too…"

--

That night, Shane went to bed earlier than Mitchie. Mitchie was still waiting for Caitlyn to go online. And when she did, a panting Caitlyn greeted her. Caitlyn's webcam was fine now so they didn't bother to chat with their hands.

"Hey sister…" Mitchie greeted.

Caitlyn smiled weakly. "Hey… sorry… I had to rush… I was late… sorry…" she blabbered.

"It's okay. So how are things there?"

Caitlyn sighed. "Mitch, it's getting worse okay? Your brother can really sense that I know where you are so he keeps on calling me. Even Tristan!" Caitlyn complained. "Seriously, I think the guy thinks that you and him are going to end up married."

"Sorry for the bother Caity…"

"It's okay. So how are you?"

"We're going to start our cruise tomorrow…" Mitchie slipped. _Uh-oh._

"Don't worry dear… I know where you are… I am seeing the big Bangkok Hotel whatever sign behind your bed head board."

Mitchie laughed. "You are so observant. Right. We're here at Bangkok and we're going for a two-week cruise."

"Wow! You should have told me!"

"It was Shane's idea. And besides, I only knew about this by the time we were at the airport. He did this silly thing like we don't know where were going scheme…" Mitchie chuckled

"You know what this is the happiest I have seen you since the you-know-what incident." Caitlyn said.

"You are right. I am the happiest right now. And its all because of him." Mitchie admitted honestly.

"But you know I can still see right through you Mitch."

"Yeah. I know. How's my dad?"

"He's worried about you too. He called me twice this day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But since I don't know where you are until now, I don't have anything to tell him."

"Wow. I should have just runaway a long time ago if he would be this worried."

"Mitch… what are you going to do? I heard that it was already running around your office that you and Tristan are getting married."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I guess your dad or brother had started gossiping the board about that possibility or your co-leagues got to that gossip first…"

"Hey… let's change the subject first, I think Shane's awake…" Mitchie said checking Shane. But good thing he went back to sleep, he just cringed for a while. "So? What do you think should I do?"

"Um. Think over the fact that you are torn between your boyfriend, who is the love of your life and your father who basically loves you now for being with his favorite son-in-law-to-be…"

"Don't you think I already know that? We have talked about this before…"

"Yeah we did and I guess you already did know. But the question is, have you really thought about it? I mean Mitch, your trip with Shane is for two weeks only and after that you have to make a life changing decision!"

"I know. But… I want to be with Shane but I also…"

"You also want to have your father along the process. At this point Mitch, I don't think you'll have that. Your father is quite hard headed as I can sense and see now…"

"Yeah. I never thought it would be this hard…"

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be… I'll just chat with you in a couple of days okay and maybe by that time, I have a decision… I hope so…"

"Yeah. I do too. And I hope you'll choose the side where you'll be happy."

Mitchie sighed and shut her laptop close. Then she looked at Shane who was sleeping peacefully behind her.

What she didn't know was, Shane heard the entire conversation.

--

**A/N**: hey… I'll put this story in a short hiatus… I haven't wrote the next chapter and I don't think I'll be able to do it soon… I hope you'll still read even after the long delay… sorry again! Read and review! Thanks! And also don't forget to check out my other fics! **WHAT HIGH SCHOOL IS LIKE** and **INSENSITIVE**! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.


End file.
